The Malfoy Curse
by Claudia Harris
Summary: "Think about it, Hermione. There's you and me, and then there's them. The four of us don't meet by chance. They have something to do with this." "And what about me?" Hermione asked. Draco's voice dropped to a whisper. "You're my Cursebreaker."
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

_ If you headed down the seventh floor corridor you would have spotted something peculiar-something that same moment you would be almost horrified with sight you were beholding. A bloody, mangled body lying face down on the floor, neck torn apart. Most nauseating of all, you would see a figure, all dressed in black, walking satisfiedly away from the whole awful scene. If you were lucky... you wouldn't be his next target. But bad luck seems to follow certain people, and believe me when I say that being targeted is not the worst of it._

_The Malfoy Curse_

The enchanted ceiling at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was possibly one of the best parts of the meal. You could see the whole sky above you-which was a very good insight to what the day would be like. Today's sky was a very dull grey, with clouds rolling in. But, of course, nobody minded. Today was a very special day-well, not exactly special, but important.

Busy fifth years bustled in, seating themselves around the four house tables. The buzz of chatter was at an all-time high, not an unusual thing in the mornings. Except it was not the usual talk at all. O.W.L.s were today. The whole of fifth year was reviewing (not to mention the seventh years as well) and completely immersed in things like "The Goblin Rebellion" and who knows what else. Perhaps if you had brought yourself away from most of the hubbub you would have noticed that Draco Malfoy was not studying (or, more likely staring haughtily at Harry Potter). His closest friends (cronies) Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle would say he was out sick. No one would mind. And everyone would carry on studying like there was nothing else to do. More than anything, Hermione Granger would be explaining to her friend Ron Weasley that Levitation was no big deal if he had studied. He would sigh, she would open her books once more. But Harry Potter would be doing something else. He would be glaring at the Slytherin table and thinking.

For one thing, it was impossible to be sick on this day. It was O.W.L.s. Well, he thought, perhaps it would be possible to be sick (after all, Malfoy was human) but the chances were unlikely.

And for another, Malfoy did care about his grades. He was one of the best in the class, second only to Hermione. So what was with him? Harry suddenly forgot all about it when Neville knocked his goblet of pumpkin juice over his Transfiguration book.

Someone else was missing from the Great Hall. Eloise Midgeon. An inconspicuous girl, nobody had ever really liked her (not just from her horrible acne, mind) and therefore she was an outcast. So, instead of studying with the other Hufflepuff fifth years (well, most of them...) she was wandering alone along the seventh floor corridor. As she wearily passed the tapestry of that weird old warlock who tried to teach trolls ballet she noticed someone.

The person was dressed all in black. It contrasted most attractively with his pale skin and blonde hair. She knew very well who this was.

Draco Malfoy.

He walked slowly towards her, looking down as he did.

"What're you doing up here, Malfoy?" she asked. She didn't exactly care, though.

He did not reply. It was as if she wasn't there. She asked again, this time louder.

"I might ask you the same question." he retorted. Eloise cringed backwards into the wall. "And a terrible load of trouble you're in, too, I might add."

Pulling out his wand, he swiftly cornered her and pointed it at her.

She stuttered. "W-what are you d-doing, Malfoy?"

"Terrifying you. What does it look like?" He narrowed his cold grey eyes at her.

"Well, stop it!" she squeaked. He laughed. "No, I enjoy this. So, Eloise. Tell me about your friends in Hufflepuff."

She gulped, but began talking. "I have none."

"I know how you feel." His malicious expression did not, whatsoever, change. "I understand. No one really gets me."

She nodded, one quick jerk of her head was all the clarification she felt he needed.

He continued. "But this makes me feel better. It always does."

"D-does it?"

"Of course. I'm trying to make your worries disappear. You won't feel them," his smirk broadened, "any longer."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now say goodbye, Midgeon."

She turned almost as pale as him. "What?"

That was the last thing she ever said. He pulled out a dagger. Her scream was choked off and replaced by a horrible sucking noise and then-nothing.

Draco Malfoy kicked her body aside. It hit the stone wall, and it was splattered with what was left of her lifeblood. His eyes glowed red. Then he walked off, as if he had done nothing at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I'm taking out bits of HBP. (By that I mean putting parts of the book into this story. The main focus, after all, is sixth year.) Don't mutilate me for it, all right?**

**~Claudia**

Hermione Granger, having just started supper, noticed that Dumbledore got to his feet at the staff table. The talk and laughter echoing around the Hall died away almost instantly.

"The very best of evenings to you!" he said, smiling broadly, his arms opened wide as though to embrace the whole room.

"What happened to his hand?" she gasped.

She was not the only one who appeared to have noticed. Dumbledore's right hand was blackened and dead-looking. Whispers swept the room; Dumbledore, interpreting them correctly, merely smiled and shook his purple and gold sleeve over his injury.

"Nothing to worry about," he said airily. "Now...to our new students, welcome! To our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you..."

At that moment, Hermione looked around at the Hall. She saw the scared-looking first-years. She saw the older students-some in her year, some not. And right then, she locked eyes with Draco Malfoy.

He looked bored. His blonde hair was, as always, neat and slicked back. His grey eyes seemed tinged with pink. She wondered how this was humanly possible but did not mention it. Instead, she examined his face.

He was quite pale, (as always) and did seem tired. There was something else... something she couldn't exactly pinpoint. She turned away, back to Dumbledore.

"...and Mr Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to say that there is a blanket ban on any joke items bought at the shop called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

"Those wishing to play for their house Quidditch team should give their names to their Heads of House as usual. We are also looking for new Quidditch commentators, who should do likewise.

"We are pleased to welcome a new member of staff this year. Professor Slughorn," Slughorn stood up, his bald waistcoated belly casting the table below into shadow, "is a former colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his old post of Potions master."

"Potions?"

"_Potions_?"

The word echoed all over the Hall as people wondered whether they had heard right.

"Potions?" said Ron and Hermione together, turning to stare at Harry.

"Professor Snape, meanwhile," said Dumbledore, raising his voice so that it carried over all the muttering, will be taking over the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Snape, who was sitting on Dumbledore's right, did not stand up at the mention of his name, merely raised a hand in lazy acknowledgement of the applause from the Slytherin table. Again Hermione scanned the room, this time to see if anyone other than the Slytherins were clapping. No one was. Draco Malfoy, who had always been Snape's favorite, wasn't clapping, either.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and waited a few seconds to ensure that the silence was absolute before continuing.

"As you all know, Lord Voldemort and his followers are gaining strength." He said the name without hesitation. Hermione was sure that many in the Hall and everywhere, not just Hogwarts, were terrified to utter it. So they settled with names like "You-Know-Who" and "He Who Must Not Be Named". Now she found it rather silly.

The silence seemed to tauten and strain at Dumbledore's words.

Harry glanced at Malfoy, and Hermione did likewise. He was making his fork hover in midair with his wand, as though he found the Headmaster's words to be unworthy of his attention. Hermione knew that he must really be listening, because his fork's height dropped considerably.

"I cannot emphasise strongly enough how dangerous the present situation is, and how much care each of us at Hogwarts must take to ensure that we remain safe. The castle's magical fortifications have been strengthened over the summer, we are protected in new and more powerful ways, but we must still gard scrupulously against carelessness on the part of any student or member of staff. I urge you, therefore, to abide by any security restrictions that your teachers might impose on you, however irksome you might find them-in particular, the rule that you are not to be out of bed after hours. I implore you, should you notice anything strange or suspicious within or outside the castle, to report it to a member of staff immediately. I trust you to conduct yourselves, always, with the utmost regard for your own and each others' safety."

Dumbledore's blue eyes swept over the students before he smiled once more.

"But now, your beds await, as warm and comfortable as you could possibly wish, and I know that your top priority is to be well-rested for your lessons tomorrow. Let us therefore say goodnight. Pip pip!"

With the usual deafening scraping noise, the benches were moved back and the hundreds of students began to file out of the Great Hall towards their dormitories. Hermione rushed ahead, scowling at Ron who remained behind. They did, after all, have Prefect duties to fulfil.


	3. Chapter 3

**I would really REALLY appreciate it if you would review... thanks!**

Hermione led the first years up the stairs, Ron trailing behind.

"This way, please!" she called to them. "Follow me to Gryffindor Tower!"

They picked up the pace. At first, she thought that she was taking them there. But... where were they? She narrowed her eyes. She didn't understand how she had gotten there. The seventh floor corridor? Lately, not many students had been allowed up here. Not since last year.

_It happened near the end of her fifth year. She had been sitting in the Gryffindor common room, reviewing, when Professor McGonagall had burst through the portrait hole, startling her and many others._

_"Quiet, please." she had wheezed. Everyone looked up, wondering what could be so important. _

_"None of you are to be in the seventh floor corridor." she said clearly, clutching a stitch at her side. _

_There were a few looks exchanged. Hermione herself had been the one to break the tension._

_"Why, Professor?" she'd asked._

_McGonagall had a very scared look on her face. "A student has been killed." she said quietly. Answering the unasked question, she said a name that made all of them pay attention. "Eloise Midgeon from Hufflepuff."_

_There was a distinctive murmuring. They all knew Eloise Midgeon, the acne-ridden girl. She was... dead?_

Ron stepped forward, deathly pale. "Hermione, why are we up here?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know. I was going to Gryffindor Tower and then... We arrived here."

"Maybe the staircase moved and we-"

Hermione gave Ron a stern look. "How is that possible? We would have _noticed_, Ronald."

The first years looked terrified. Hermione turned on the spot to calm them down.

"It's all right, everyone, we're leaving now, don't worry-"

"They _should _worry, Granger. Haven't you noticed? You're standing on the spot where poor Midgeon's dead body was." said a voice she knew all too well.

She turned around again to find Malfoy standing behind her. "Malfoy, I _will _give you detention if you don't shut up right now."

He looked her straight in the eyes with a nasty look. "I'll take a detention. Anything to insult you."

Hermione glared at him, tears burning in her eyes. "Why don't you just... leave."

"No, I don't think I will."

"Detention, all three of you."

The newly appointed Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was walking straight towards them.

"But, Professor, I didn't do _anything_!" moaned Ron. More than anything, Hermione knew Ron hated detention.

"Ten points from Gryffindor."

"But-"

"Another ten points. Want to try for fifty?"

Ron quieted himself.

"Friday night, eight o'clock. Don't be late."

Hermione nodded, and with Ron at her side, she left the seventh floor corridor, the first years gladly at their heels.

Hermione met Harry and Ron in the common room before breakfast next morning. They set off for the Great Hall, all hungry for some food.

"I love being a sixth year. _And _we're going to get free time this year. Whole periods..." he trailed off dreamily.

"We're going to need that time for studying Ron, don't be silly." she said, rolling her eyes.

Hermione hardly said a thing while eating, in deep thought. First of all, she was wondering why Malfoy had been there at almost the exact time she had. It could have been a coincidence, but still...

After they had eaten, they remained in their places, awaiting Professor McGonagall's descent from the staff table. The distribution of timetables was more complicated than usual this year, for Professor McGonagall needed first to confirm that everybody had achieved the necessary O.W.L grades to continue with their chosen N.E.W.T.s.

Hermione was immediately cleared to continue with Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Potions, and shot off to a first-period Ancient Runes class without further ado.

An hour later, she rushed to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom two floors below.

"We got so much homework for Runes," she said anxiously, when Harry and Ron joined her. "A fifteen-inch essay, two translations and I've got to read these by Wednesday!"

"Shame," yawned Ron.

"You wait," she said resentfully, glaring. "I bet Snape gives us loads."

The classroom door opened as she spoke and Snape stepped into the corridor, his sallow face framed as ever by two curtains of greasy black hair. Silence fell over the queque immediately.

"Inside," he said.

Hermione was surprised as she walked in, glancing around the room. Snape had imposed his personality on it already; it was gloomier than usual as curtains had been drawn over the windows, and was lit by candlelight. New pictures adorned the walls, many of them showing people who appeared to be in pain, sporting grisly injuries or strangely contorted body parts. Nobody spoke as they settled down, looking around at the shadowy, gruesome pictures.

"I have not asked you to take out your books," said Snape, closing the door and moving to face the class from behind his desk.

Hermione looked around to see if anyone had; she was the only one who appeared to have done so. She reluctantly dropped her copy of _Confronting the Faceless _back into her bag. Malfoy smirked at her, and she wished he would just leave her alone.

Unfortunately for her, that was not as easy as it would seem.


	4. Chapter 4

**Need...reviews... **

**So how have you all been doing? I have been vigourously typing. This chapter shall be the longest yet- possibly 4000 words! My lord, when I put my mind to something, I sure as hell do it.**

After break, Hermione went off to Arithmancy. The walk from the Gryffindor common room to the fourth floor seemed to take forever, and, when she did arrive, had to wait for an extra half hour, because, apparently, word had gone round that Professor Vector had mysteriously misplaced all her materials and had to look for them. So, for the half hour, Hermione sunk to the ground, her feet aching, and, somehow, fell asleep.

She dreamt that there was someone following her, but every time she turned around, no one was there. Then she somehow arrived in the Potions classroom, and it was quite dark. The only person that seemed to be there was- Malfoy?

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione woke up in the Hospital Wing, with Madam Pomfrey staring at her. Hermione tried to speak, but no words came out.

"It's all right, dear, save your breath. Apparently you fainted in front of the Arithmancy classroom.

"What?" she croaked. "No- no. I fell asleep."

"That's not what I heard. Mr Malfoy tells me you were hardly breathing. In fact, he's right here, you can ask him." Madam Pomfrey then left.

Hermione turned her head, and, sure enough, there was Malfoy, sitting in a chair beside her bed.

"Why're _you _here?"

He smirked at her. "Granger, don't worry. If it wasn't for me, you might have died. What a _terrible _loss _that _would have been." he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What really happened?"

"Why are you asking me? You were, after all, telling the truth."

"What?"

"You were telling the truth. Merlin, do you Mudbloods have hearing problems?"

"Then why did you lie to Madam Pomfrey?"

"Because I didn't want her to know what you were dreaming about."

That puzzled her. "I don't understand... How could you of known?"

He said something very quietly that she didn't hear.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. I brought your books and everything..."

Hermione looked at the table at the foot of her bed and saw all her books, quills, and essays tucked neatly into her bookbag.

"Why are you being nice to me?" she blurted out. She couldn't help it, she was curious.

He looked up at her and she stared into his eyes, which were again tinged with pink.

He didn't answer; he stood up and was about to leave when-

"Malfoy, please stay." she whispered.

He must have heard her. He froze. Slowly he walked back, and bent down. They were so close, their foreheads were almost touching.

"I _will _be back, Granger. I promise."

"But I need you to explain this to me. How do you know what I'm dreaming about?"

"Am _I _in your dreams?" he murmured.

"Yes."

His eyes blazed red. He pressed his lips to her neck, firmly grasped her shoulder and-

"MR MALFOY!"

Madam Pomfrey was hurrying over, looking very angry. "Mr Malfoy, what _are _you doing?"

Malfoy stepped cautiously away from Hermione, smirking. "I'm sorry, Madam Pomfrey. I was only helping Granger _feel better_."

He casually left the Hospital Wing, and Hermione could hear him roaring with laughter the whole time.

Hermione left the Hospital Wing the next morning, meeting Harry and Ron in the Great Hall. They were looking quite upset.

"Harry? Ron?"

"Malfoy." They both said together.

Hermione paled. "What did he do?" she asked faintly.

"It's more of what _you _did." Ron said, his ears turning red. _Bad sign_.

"What did I do?" Hermione questioned, shaking.

"Bloody hell, Hermione." said Harry. "Out of all the times to be clueless, you choose now..."

"Harry, what did I do?"

Ron was fuming. "Shit, Hermione! What do you _think_ you did?"

This took a moment for her to compute. "Oh, no. Ron, I would never-"

"I DON'T KNOW WHO TO BELIEVE ANYMORE!" he bellowed. "The friend I thought I liked, or- or- the bloody ferret over there who just can't keep his mouth _shut_!"

And with that, Ron stalked off, muttering swears under his breath, leaving Hermione, feeling hurt and staring at the spot where he had disappeared.

She stood there for a few seconds, seeing Harry walk past her after Ron, seeing the whole of Gryffindor glare and turn away from her, and, worst of all, the Slytherins laughing.

But if they heard it from Malfoy... then where was he? She ran out of the Great Hall to find him, passing some unruly boys who asked if they were next on her list. She did not stop running until she reached the staircase. Hermione held the rail, breathing heavily. At that moment, she saw something black streak around the corner.

She followed it, up the steps, through some corridors, and through a door to find that, somehow, she was in the seventh floor corridor.

Remembering her months in the Room of Requirement, rebelling against Umbridge, she smiled. It _had _been too long. She almost forgot where she was, revelling in her memories being one of the members of Dumbledore's Army.

And the memories seemed to come alive.

It was whirling, flashing colors. She was working with Neville, practicing _Expelliarmus_. He wasn't holding his wand right, so she showed him how. Neville grinned at her. Just as he did, she screamed.

She was yanked out of that precious memory. She wasn't sure of how, or why. Just that she was in pain.

As if waking up from a nightmare, she was staring at the cold, hard stone wall. She stopped screaming, and began to cry. These were tears she never really did cry out. All those times Malfoy had insulted her. When Ron shouted at her in front of the whole school. How Harry did nothing. Ad she felt angry.

Angry at their failure to comprehend her feelings. Anger directed towards everyone. The loathing she felt surged through her body. But she kept on crying. And as one tear fell, she saw its color. Not clear. But red. She was crying _blood_. Cringing away, she fell backwards-only to be caught by Malfoy.

He stared at her with an amused expression. "Fainting, are we, Granger? Taken on some of Potter's qualities?"

"Shut up." she said hoarsely. He smirked.

"Granger, why have you been crying?"

"It's none of your bloody business."

"Can you _make it _my business?"

"Not a chance."

He let her go, and she fell, hard, on the floor. She groaned. Malfoy touched her cheeks, obviously seeing the blood.

"So that's why you aren't telling me..." he whispered. "You... you..."

"Yes, okay?" She stood up, holding her head. "I have cried tears of blood. Yes, there are things wrong with that."

"For me... I've seen this." His arm went around her waist.

"Don't touch me." she hissed, but she stood quite still. For some strange reason, she wanted to be touched by him, very, very much. He pulled her closer.

His eyes were bright red. He kissed her, and she didn't know how to react- for a moment, she was surprised. Then she felt almost like she was burning.

He pulled away just long enough for him to say something.

"Let me- Please."

She nodded. However, the action was involuntary. She was scared of what he meant by that. She felt something very sharp- a knife, maybe- cut into the skin of her neck. And then his lips left hers and he began to suck her blood.

Hermione held him. Again, this was completely involuntary. This seemed to egg him on. Was he- controlling her mind? She didn't know how else to put it. She felt cold. Very cold. Quite suddenly, he stopped. He took a step back, looking horrified.

"Merlin." he whispered. "I- Granger, you have no idea how you make me feel..."

He shuddered.

"Tell me."

He moaned. "I want you."


	5. Chapter 5

**I know you all have been waiting patiently (or, more likely, impatiently...) for my update. Please review...**

**PS: For all those who LURVE Tokyo Mew Mew, I am considering writing a story for it... (It will be KishxIchigo if I **_**do **_**decide to write one...)**

"Hermione!"

She jumped. "Ron?"

"I- I'm really sorry about... You know, earlier... I didn't mean..."

"Ron, you apologise and think I will forgive you just like that? It doesn't work that way."

He looked confused. "I don't understand..."

"You know _perfectly well_. You just act incompetent and all the while you don't bother to actually _try _to _comprehend _anything anyone says!"

Ron looked taken aback. Then he returned her glare. "I just wanted to say that the Ferret told everyone he was lying. No big surprise there."

She didn't say anything.

"I guess I'll be going, then."

"Don't ever come near me again."

"I don't think I want to."

He turned on his heel and walked away. With tears burning in her eyes, she hurried towards the library.

The reason why she was going to the library was _not_ to study for an upcoming test. No. Malfoy had told her to find a book. The only problem was: It was in the Restricted Section, and no way in hell could she get in there without a signed slip of paper from a Hogwarts teacher. It had worked with Lockhart, but he was so self-centered he didn't even try to guess what they were looking for. This time it was more... _complicated._

Hermione looked around suspiciously. If Madam Pince was watching her, she was in for a world of trouble...

But Madam Pince wasn't there. It was as if she had vanished completely. She took the hint and stepped over the velevet ropes which confined the Restricted Section from the rest of the library.

The Restricted Section seemed to have a different aura. Almost as if the books were watching her every move...

She shook off the thought. What was the description of the book? Now she remembered. A black book, with...

_"... bloodstained pages. Got that?"_

_"Yes, I think I do."_

_"That book is very important to me. It holds all the secrets of my family's past. I want to find a way to break this... This Curse."_

_"Curse?"_

_He nodded. "It started a long time ago. Two hundred- yeah, two hundred. See, my great-great grandfather was kind of a ruthless man..."_

_"What did he do?"_

_"He killed Muggles. For sport. And," he paused, staring at her. "Muggle-borns."_

_She remained frozen in her position. He continued._

_"I guess he liked hearing their final screams. He probably wanted to see blood gushing from their wounds."_

_Hermione covered her mouth._

_"But then, there was this one person he couldn't seem to kill."_

_She waited. It looked as if he was trying to remember something that happened a long time ago. But how could he remember those events? He was only sixteen. _

_"I don't know the rest." he stated firmly, and she breathed out a sigh of relief. "This is why it's imperative for you to get me that book."_

_"I'll do it. I don't know why... But I will do it."_

_She thought she heard him mumble "Thanks" as she exited the Room of Requirement._

She had found it! She took it off the bookshelf. The pages were stained with blood. She opened the book. It was a diary of some sort. The ink was red. This struck her very hardly. The ink might have been... She shuddered, and hesitantly touched the writing. It smeared. She checked her fingers. They were covered in the ink.

She let out a shriek. She involuntarily stepped backwards and dropped the diary. And someone who happened to conveniently be standing behind her caught her.

"Would you be a bit more careful with that book, Granger?"

"Would you let go of my first?"

"Oh, right."

He dropped her on the floor. "You're awful."

"Not usually."

He picked up the diary and Hermione made a failing attempt to stand up. She fell back down again.

"I hate you." she mumbled.

He did not appear to have noticed that last comment. "How did you open this?"

"What?"

He held out his hand. She grabbed it and he pulled her up.

"I said, how did you open this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't open it!"

"It would help if you stopped holding my hand like that."

She thought she saw a faint tinge of pink in his pale cheeks. "Er, sorry."

"I never said that you should stop, though. I just said _it would help_."

He let go anyway. He handed her the diary.

She opened it.

"How did you _do_ that?"

"I just opened it. Did you try that?"

He scowled at her. "Yes. But it wouldn't open."

"Strange."

"Yeah, I know. I mean, I'm supposed to be the strong one, aren't I? It just doesn't make sense..."

"No, I mean, look at this poem."

He took the diary in his hands and it snapped shut. "Perhaps you should hold it."

She opened it again. The poem said:

_Before you learn about the past_

_You must first make it last_

_For one kiss is all you'll need_

_Because the Malfoy boy's consumed in greed._

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Malfoy shook his head. "This diary- This _book_- Wants me to kiss you. Stupid."

She blushed. "Y-Yeah, really stupid..."

"But... I mean, it couldn't hurt, right, Granger?"

"No, it couldn't..."

She dropped the diary. It fell to the floor, with a soft _thump_. Malfoy didn't seem to mind. Good. Neither did she. Everything seemed to vanish and it was only the two of them.

_Why does he make me feel like this? Like I... Like I-_

The thought was cut off when he kissed her. There wasn't the same spark as before, though. Like when she didn't want to stop. He only kissed her this time because he had a goal. Last time, it had been because he wanted her so badly. She wondered ludicrously if he still _did_ want her.

He pulled away quite suddenly. She felt empty when he did so. He picked up the book, and cautiously tried to open it. It did. "Now," he said. "I'd like to see how I can become Draco Malfoy again, heir to the most famous pure-blood line in the Wizarding World. Not some stupid vampire boy who has an attraction to a Mudblood."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Did you mean to say that out _loud_?"

"Say what out loud?"

"You just said you have an attraction to me. Is that true?"

He chuckled. "Only if _you_ want it to be..."

Hermione was in the Room of Requirement, reading the diary. It was actually quite gruesome. There were vivid descriptions as to how he had killed the Muggles...

She wasn't exactly sure where Malfoy was. He had left a while ago. He said he needed some air and she hadn't seen him since. She vaguely wondered if he was off killing a first year. She laughed hysterically at her unbelievable sense of humour.

The whole room shifted. Oh, Merlin. He was back. She looked around in a wild attempt to find the place where he had placed the diary before he left.He had said she wasn't supposed to be reading it.

_Oh, right, _she thought_. It's the table beside the bed._

She dropped it there, and lay down on the bed, pretending to be asleep. It was a stupid thing to do, she knew. But it just _had_ to work.

She heard his footsteps. They penetrated the quiet. She didn't dare open her eyes for fear of him knowing that she'd been reading the diary. Or doing something she shouldn't be. She heard him approach the bed. Then she heard him bending down to wake her up. She thought he was going to shake her- or yell at her- but what he did was not expected.

"Hermione," he whispered. "Wake up, please."

"I'm awake." she said. She didn't open her eyes, though. "What is it?" She didn't seem to register that he had called her by her first name.

"Do you remember... When I said I wanted you?"

Her eyes opened. He was looking at her with a very hungry expression.

"I do remember."

He nodded. "I still do."

"Why?"

"I don't know... I honestly don't..."

She sat up. It was like a magnetic force- Like she was drawn to him.

"Neither do I."

He pulled her as close as was possible. Then he stared at her clothing. "I think... I think that these might need to come off, Granger..."

**So how was it? I got writer's block but I'm back! OOOO, and I will be updating Hermione's Story next week, so hang in there...**

**I am DEFINITELY doing the Tokyo Mew Mew story!**

**Nya!~**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know that it's been a while (I'm lazy when it comes to updating...) but here it is. Chapter 6! I think you should know that lately my life has been upside down. Everything seems to be backwards.**

**After a tiring trip to Canada's Wonderland with my dear little sister, my head is spinning. **

**I doubt I'll get any sleep tonight. **

Halfway through October came their first trip to Hogsmeade.

Hermione woke early on the morning of the trip, anticipation bubbling up inside her. Then she remembered what she had to do.

She glared at the package at the foot of her four-poster. She hated Malfoy, she hated what he made her do. This wasn't even for a better cause.

This was only for him.

"Hi, Harry."

"Hermione?" He looked thoroughly surprised.

"Yeah. Can I ask you something?"

Harry nodded. "Sure, Hermione."

"Are you... Mad at me?" she asked, looking him straight in the eye.

Harry's expression was serious. "_I'm_ not. But Ron is."

"What has he been saying?"

"He's been ranting about you, mostly," Harry said, wrinkling his nose. "You should be glad you weren't there... Honestly, it was like a nightmare come true. That's why I'm not going to Hogsmeade with him. He's going with Lavender Brown. _I_ was originally supposed to be going with Ginny, but she's gone with Dean... So I guess it's just you and I then."

"I see. So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, this morning, Ron-"

"Not about Ron. Anything else though."

"There isn't much to say. Other than Malfoy getting detention last week, somethign about being out of bed after curfew. He must be planning something, or more likely- getting someone to do it for him. He's a coward, really."

Hermione didn't smile along with Harry.

The package felt too heavy in her pocket.

The walk into Hogsmeade was anything but enjoyable. The road to the village was full of students bent double against the bitter wind. When they finally got there, Harry pointed out that Zonko's had been boarded up.

Clearly this was not destined to be a fun trip, for both of them.

Hermione pointed a thickly gloved hand towards Honeydukes, which was mercifully open, and Harry and Hermione staggered into the crowded shop.

"Thank God," shivered Hermione as they were enveloped by warm, toffee-scented air. "Let's stay here all afternoon."

She knew that couldn't happen though.

"Harry, m'boy!" said a booming voice from behind them.

"Oh, no," muttered Harry. The two of them turned to see Professor Slughorn, who was wearing an enormous furry hat and overcoat with matching fur collar, clutching a large bag of what appeared to be crystallised pineapple and (Hermione giggled as she thought of it) occupying at least a quarter of the shop.

"Harry, that's three of my little suppers you've missed now!" said Slughorn, poking him genially in the chest. "It won't do, m'boy, I'm determined to have you! Miss Granger loves them, don't you?"

"Yes," she said helplessly, "they're really-"

"So why don't you come along, Harry?" demanded Slughorn.

"Well, I've had Quidditch practice, Professor," said Harry. He then smiled faintly and Hermione glared at him.

"Well, I certainly expect you to win your first match after all this hard work!" said Slughorn. "But a little recreation never hurt anybody. Now, how about Monday night, you can't possibly want to practise in _this_ weather..."

"I can't, Professor, I've got-er-an appointment with Professor Dumbledore that evening."

"Unlucky again!" cried Slughorn dramatically, causing half the shop to stare at him with annoyed expressions. "Ah, well... You can't evade me forever Harry!"

And with a regal wave, he waddled out of the shop, knocking over Neville Longbottom in the process. Hermione hurried to help him up.

"Hey, Neville," said Harry, grinning. "I'm just glad he didn't kill you, with all that blubber..."

Neville laughed shakily. "He almost did."

"Let's go to the Three Broomsticks," said Hermione suddenly, looking at Harry and Neville. "It'll be warm, and probably not as crowded."

So they bundled their scarves back over their faces and reluctantly left the sweet shop. The bitter wind was like knives on their faces after the sugary warmth of Honeydukes. The street was not very busy; nobody was lingering to chat, just hurrying towards their destinations. The exceptions were two men a little ahead of them, standing just outside the Three Broomsticks. One was very tall and thin. Hermione recognised him as the barman who worked in the other Hogsmeade pub, the Hog's Head. As Hermione, Harry and Neville drew closer, the barman drew his cloak more tightly around his neck and walked away, leaving the shorter man to fumble with something in his arms. They were barely feet from him when Harry cried out his name.

"Mundungus!"

The squat, bandy-legged man with long straggly ginger hair jumped and dropped an ancient suitcase, which burst open, releasing what looked like the entire contents of a junk shop window.

"Oh, 'ello, 'Arry." said Mundungus Fletcher, with a most unconvincing stab at airiness. "Well, don't let me keep ya."

And he began scrabbling on the ground to retrieve the contents of his suitcase with every appearance of a man eager to be gone.

"Are you selling this stuff?" asked Harry.

"Oh, well, gotta scrape a living," said Mundungus. "Gimme that!"

Neville had stooped down and picked up something silver.

"Isn't this the Black Family Crest?" he said slowly.

"Thank you!" said Mundungus, snatching the goblet out of Neville's hand and stuffing it back into the case. "Well, I'll see you all- OUCH!"

Harry had pinned Mundungus against the wall of the pub by the throat. Holding him fast with one hand, Harry pulled out his wand.

"Oh, no." said Neville.

This was the perfect time to slip away-she'd have to thank Neville later. Leave it to Neville Longbottom to instigate a problem.

"Hermione, there you are!"

Hermione jumped and turned around. "Oh, hello, Harry, Neville. Sorry, I just had to see the Sugar Quills..."

Harry grinned. Neville didn't smile. He was staring straight at her, shaking his head. She paled.

"Hermione, are you all right?" asked Harry. She nodded.

"Perfectly fine, Harry. Just a little cold."

"A little?"

She laughed nervously.

"So shall we call it a day and go back to school, then?" Harry suggested.

"Yeah, sure." said Neville, his gaze still firmly placed on Hermione.

Hurriedly, Hermione followed Katie Bell and a friend, with the other two trudging along in her wake.

It was a little while before Hermione became aware that the voices of Katie Bell and her friend, which were being carried back to her on the wind, had become shriller and louder.

Hermione squinted at their indistinct figures. The two girls were having an argument about...

The package.

"It's nothing to do with you, Leanne!" Hermione heard Katie say.

They rounded a corner in the lane, sleet coming thick and fast, and Leanne made to grab hold of the package.

"NO!" Hermione screamed.

But it was too late. Hermione's breath stopped, and she fainted.

She awoke to muttering around her. Her eyes opened, and she saw the most peculiar sight.

Ron and Lavender Brown were standing at the foot of her bed, holding hands- When did they get together, she mused.

Harry was seated beside her bed, staring at her with a relieved expression. Neville was nowhere to be found.

"What happened?" were the first words that came from her mouth.

"When Leanne tried to touch the package you sort of... Lost it. You screamed, and then you fainted. Just so you know, Katie's in St. Mungo's." Harry replied.

Hermione had a sinking feeling in her stomach. "Do you know who did it?"

Harry shook his head. "But I have an idea," he said darkly.

Hermione gulped.

Later that night, she quietly climbed out of bed. She exited the Hospital Wing without anyone knowing.

She swore the coats of armour were watching her, but when she looked at them, they were in the same position as before.

"Ooh, what's Granger doing out of bed?"

Hermione squeaked.

"Peeves!" she hissed. "Go away!"

"Don't want to be found, hmm?"

"No, I don't. So please, don't tell anyone that I was out of bed, okay? This is quite important and I-"

"Messed up? Yeah, I pretty much figured that one out on my own, Mudblood."

Hermione turned in horror.

"Draco, I tried, I really did..."

And then, Peeves shouted, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUT OF BED!"

"Peeves, shut up!"

"Oh, you're in trouble now, children."

And cackling maniacally, Peeves zoomed away.

"He's right. You _are_ in trouble, Granger."

"It wasn't my fault that Leanne was so nosy. You can't blame me for every-"

She was cut off when his lips crashed down onto hers.

And it felt _good_. She only just remembered how good his kisses had been...

And all too soon, he pulled away.

"Why-"

"Shut up and feel this."

He took out his knife and sliced her neck. He licked away the blood and she moaned.

"Good, eh, Granger?" he murmured.

"Yes." she rasped.

"I guess I'll be seeing you, then."

"You're leaving?"

"I have my own life, darling. It's not that I don't want to be with you, only that I have things to do."

"Okay."

"Goodbye. I'll notify you if I want something done..."

"Bye, Draco." she muttered.

The next morning she was cleared from the Hospital Wing. After breakfast, she hurried down to Herbology, the first class of the day. When she reached the greenhouses, however, someone stopped her.

"Neville?"

He glared at her. "I know what you did, Hermione."

"Neville, I'm going to be late for class, and you will be too."

"I don't care. You're the one who gave that necklace to Katie Bell, right?"

"N-no," she stuttered. "Why would you ask that?"

"Don't lie!" Neville hissed. "I saw you. You used the Imperius curse. I know it, because Katie wouldn't do that on purpose. Why?"

"It's none of your damn business, Neville."

She made a move to walk past him but he just grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Hermione, I will report you to Dumbledore."

She gasped. "Neville, you don't want to do that, you _really _don't."

"But I will."

"Don't, please," she whispered. "I'll do anything you ask. Please don't."

Neville looked as though he was considering her offer.

"That's not worth my loyalty to Dumbledore though, Hermione. I have to."

A tear ran down her cheek, and then she was really crying. She threw herself at Neville.

"Please, Neville!" she wailed. "Please! I'm begging you!"

Neville swallowed. "O-okay. But you have to promise to never do this again."

She didn't say anything.

"Promise me, Hermione."

"I- I promise."

"Thank you."

**I hope this chapter was long enough for you.**

**REVIEWS PLEASES!**

**~Claudia**


	7. Chapter 7

**Have I confused you all? :( I am terribly sorry. I didn't realize I was. This time, I will try to take into account more of what you-my reviewers-say, rather than just writing what I feel like writing.**

**Again, I am really apologizing for confusing all you wonderful people.**

**Now that you've accepted my apology (at least, I hope you did…), on with the story!**

**Apples… **

"Hello, Harry," said Hermione and Neville together as they entered the correct greenhouse for Herbology and the three of them took their places around one of the gnarled Snargaluff stumps that formed that term's project, and without further greeting, began pulling on their protective gloves.

"I had a meeting with Dumbledore last night," said Harry quietly, and Hermione and Neville both leaned in to hear. "He showed me memories."

"What do you mean, memories?" asked Neville, clearly confused. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and nodded.

"Well, Neville, what I mean by memories is that-"

"_Quite_ enough chat over here!" said Professor Sprout briskly, bustling over and looking stern. "You're lagging behind, everybody else has started and Weasley's already got his first pod!"

All three heads snapped up in surprise. Since when did Ron ever get anything first?

Oh. There was Lavender.

Hermione felt a surge of rage flow through her but did not say a word.

"You know, I hate the way Ron's been acting lately," said Harry with annoyed expression. "He's always so smug, all the time, hanging around with Lavender… Honestly, for me, even though he _is_ my best friend, he's a real git right now."

"We should really get working," said Neville. "Professor Sprout's shooting daggers and I'm supposed to be one of her best students."

Neville gave the other two an apprehensive look; they all took deep breaths and then dived at the gnarled stump between them.

It sprang to life at once; long, prickly, bramble-like vines flew out of the top and whipped through the air. One tangled itself in Hermione's hair and tugged- she cried out in pain.

Neville succeeded in trapping a couple of vines and knotting them together while Harry ruthlessly fought back the restless vines.

A hole opened in the middle of all the tentacle-like branches; Hermione plunged her hand through the hole, hoping the vine would get out of her hair, literally, when the hole closed like a trap around her elbow.

She shrieked in horror; Harry and Neville tugged and wrenched at the vines, forcing the hole to open again and Hermione snatched her arm free, clutching in her fingers a pod just like Ron's. At once, the prickly vines shot back inside, wrenching the one in Hermione's hair along with them, and the gnarled stump sat there looking like an innocently dead stump of wood.

They all sighed in relief.

"You know," began Neville, "Even though I love plants, I doubt I'll be getting one of these in my garden when I've got my own place." He pushed his goggles up on to his forehead and wiped sweat from his face.

"Pass me a bowl," said Hermione, holding the pulsating pod at arm's length; Harry handed one over and she dropped the pod into it, feeling disgusted.

"Don't be squeamish, squeeze it out, they're best when they're fresh!" called Professor Sprout.

Hermione pretended that she hadn't heard that and began a conversation with Harry.

"Slughorn's going to have a Christmas party, Harry, and there's no way you'll be able to wriggle out of this one because he actually asked me to check your free evenings, so he could be sure to have it on a night you can come."

Harry groaned, momentarily glancing at Neville, who was squeezing the pod with all his might, when he noticed something peculiar.

"Hermione, what's that on your neck?"

Hermione was startled by the question and gulped. "What do you mean by that?"

Harry came closer, squinting at her neck. "I mean there's something here."

Damn it. She had made sure to keep her shirt collar high today. It must have been lowered when she was attacked by that Snargaluff plant.

"It's just a birthmark," she said hurriedly. Even Neville had stopped the squeezing of the Snargaluff pod to listen. He was staring at her with a confused expression.

"It looks like a letter," Harry deduced. "An 'M'."

"Hermione, if that's a birthmark, we would have seen it at the Yule Ball," said Neville, sounding even more confused than he looked.

"Glamour Charm." she replied.

Harry gave her one last glance but stopped staring and, Neville, after a few stern looks, went back to squeezing.

She was so going to get Malfoy for this.

After Transfiguration that day, Harry mentioned that he needed to ask Dean Thomas if he wanted to temporarily be Chaser in Katie's absence, and told Hermione and Neville to go on ahead. So they headed to the library. Neville had to research on a plant called the Amoria, which, if the roots were steamed correctly, could make a very good love potion. Neville had explained that this was in the N.E.W.T.s and the knowledge was required.

So, of course, Hermione being Hermione, went with him to research.

When they had got to the confines of the library, they got a book on magical plants, and sat down to take notes. When she tried to get the book from Neville, however, wouldn't hand it to her.

"I know that's not a birthmark, Hermione," he said darkly. "You lied to Harry. Explain."

She had had enough of interrogation from earlier already and stamped her foot on the floor.

"Neville, you can go ahead and report me to Dumbledore. He won't believe you, he won't."

Neville was silent for a moment.

"And I _will_ Obliviate you if I have to," said Hermione threateningly. "I wouldn't regret it."

"What's wrong with you Hermione?" asked Neville shakily. "You're my friend, right?"

She shook her head and grabbed her bag. "Sorry, Nev- Longbottom. Not anymore."

Hermione turned and left the library, leaving a very saddened Neville behind.

She went up to the portrait of the Fat Lady to enter the common room, feeling very angry.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.

It was a few seconds before Hermione realized she'd forgotten.

"Dilligrout." said a voice behind her.

And, to her utmost displeasure, was Ron.

He didn't say a word to her, just stepped through the portrait hole and into the common room. She nodded and went in after him.

"Hi, Ron…"

"What do you want?" he growled. She didn't even flinch. She had been prepared for his reaction.

"I only wanted to say hello, is all," she retorted.

"Well, don't."

"Whatever. I try to be friendly and instead I get _this_. Thanks a lot, Weasley."

"You just called me Weasley."

"So what if I did?"

"Want to be that way, eh, _Granger_?"

She scoffed and headed back out, muttering about people who could not hold their tongues.

"Come out, Malfoy!" she called once she had reached the seventh floor corridor a few minutes later.

No answer. She called again, louder than before.

"Do you really expect me to be up here all the time?" he asked, stepping out from a corner.

She glared at him. "Explain _this_!" She lowered her collar to expose the M. His brows furrowed, and he shook his head.

"Where'd you get _that_?"

"I thought you knew the answer."

"I don't. When did that appear, anyway?"

She narrowed her eyes but thought back. "This morning I noticed it while getting ready for class. Harry and Neville saw it in Herbology."

He laughed. "You're hanging around with Longbottom? I thought Weasley was the third addition, not Longbottom."

"No, Not since Harry and I decided that Ron was a jerk," she paused a moment. "And I believe _I _ was the third addition, not Ron…"

"This is from last night, isn't it?" he reached out to touch it, but she stepped back.

"I touched it this morning. It hurts. Don't."

He did anyway.

And the most peculiar sensation overcame her.

"W-what are you d-doing?" she stuttered. "D-don't…"

"Uncomfortable?" he asked quietly.

"No."

"Painful?"

"No," she repeated.

"_Pleasurable?"_

She tried pushing him away, but to no avail.

"Please, go away, please."

"And why would I do that?" His grey eyes were rapidly turning pink.

She fumbled for her wand, but Draco smirked and held it up. "No use trying, Hermione."

She shook her head, terror flooding in. "Don't, I just-"

His eyes were red now. She could tell from the manic expression on his face that it was much too late to plead with him.

"Malfoy, get away from me!" she screamed, backing into the wall. Tears began flowing down her cheeks.

Tears tinted with a crimson substance that was unmistakably blood.

And then she knew that he couldn't control what happened afterwards.

Once again, he touched his fingers to the M on her neck. There was a searing pain there and she cried out. Blood began to drip from the mark and he eagerly drank.

Draco Malfoy sat with his head in his hands. He was in Severus Snape's office, awaiting the Professor's return.

He heard the door open but did not look up.

"Draco, what have you done?"

Draco stared at his old Potions Master. "I don't exactly know, Professor."

"Because of you Miss Granger has been hospitalized. Do you know how much blood she's lost?"

He laughed, a dark, humourless laugh. "I can imagine." He licked his lips just thinking about her.

Snape rushed up to him and shook him roughly. "Draco, just because you have a… Weakness, does _not_ draw you away from the task the Dark Lord set you," Snape hissed.

"I have something more important than that to accomplish."

Snape froze, then a look of pure venom crossed his face. "What could be more important than fulfilling the task he gave you?"

Draco took the diary from his lap and handed it to Snape.

"Read page forty-one."

Snape opened the diary and flipped through the pages till he found the page. It took him a while. Draco thought he must've been reading it over and over again.

"Your father never broke the Curse, Draco, but he was still a very valuable servant to the Dark Lord, as you should be," Snape said after a few minutes of silence from both of them. "The Curse never hindered him from his duty."

"You can't imagine what it's like… Living like this. Worrying that you could massacre the entire school, trying to keep yourself away from what you want the most… She tempts me, Professor. I can't take it anymore. I have to make her love me."

"How does that work?" Snape sounded vaguely interested.

"She has to say it- Really mean it. But I terrify her. I'm a monster. I'm not a person if I hurt her that way. How could she ever fall in love with me? Professor, I'm doomed if I have to endure this much longer. And once I turn seventeen next summer, the Curse can never be broken. She's my only hope."

"Draco, I cannot help you with that."

"I know," he choked out. "No one can."

**Please tell me if there's anything I should fix in this chapter. I had a hard time writing this, you know, trying not to confuse you. This took me nearly three days to do. I know it's not very long, but I tried.**

**Okay! Well, review, favourite… you know, the usual… And I have to go. My head's hurting. Bye!**

**Apples… **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay... So this was a long update... But hey! I'm back! It's totally awesome... So here is my next chapter. You know, I was thinking about it, and I have decided that the average number of chapters for this story will be thirty. (It's a little early to decide, I know). But I really want to make it long(ish) so I will be putting my heart and soul into this chapter. Hopefully, you will enjoy it and not get confused cuz that makes Cloudy sad :(**

**BTW: The xOx thing is for switching POVs.**

It was the first Quidditch match of the season. Draco Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table, completely and utterly sorrowful. He wanted to be free of the Curse that binded him, that made him like this.

But of course, he couldn't do it himself.

He glanced around the Great Hall, thinking. Out of all the girls at Hogwarts, why in Merlin's name did it have to be Granger? She was possibly the worst of them all. Hell, Pansy wouldn't reject him! He was pretty sure of that. She was clingy and got jealous easily.

Hermione Jean Granger would certainly _not_ ruin his life. He was going to make her love him- one way or another. But how to do it?

He couldn't charm her. He couldn't give her a love potion. He couldn't even do the Imperius curse, it was all too risky and too easy to be detected.

So he went to the library.

**xOx**

Breakfast was the usual excitable affair next morning; the Slytherins hissed and booed loudly as every member of the Gryffindor team entered the Great Hall.

The Gryffindor table, a solid mass of red and gold, cheered as Harry and Ron approached. Hermione scowled at Ron and smiled at Harry. Ginny laughed from across the table as she watched Hermione's facial expression change drastically from one boy to the next.

"Cheer up, Ron!" called Lavender. "I know you'll be brilliant!"

Hermione glared at the blonde.

Ron, however, ignored Lavender and sat down beside his sister, turning slightly red every time his gaze went to Hermione. For some reason unbeknownst to Hermione, she blushed.

"Tea?" Harry asked Ron. "Coffee? Pumpkin juice?"

"Anything," said Ron glumly, taking a moody bite of toast.

"How are you both feeling?" Hermione asked timidly, though the question was mostly directed at Ron.

"Fine, but Hermione, Ron's probably not going to answer you," said Harry, who was concentrating on handing Ron a glass of pumpkin juice. "There you go, Ron. Drink up."

Ron was about to drink it when-

"Don't drink it Ron," said Hermione darkly.

Ron set the goblet on the table and stared at her. "Back on a first name basis, are we?"

Harry shook his head. "Ron, stop getting mad at Hermione. It's affecting your Quidditch skills."

"Whatever."

Hermione groaned in frustration. "Harry, you put something in that cup!"

"Excuse me?" said Harry, feigning innocence.

"I'm not incompetent, Harry. Your acting is horrible and I saw you slip something into that cup. You're holding the bottle right now." Hermione said, unusually calm.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Harry, stowing the little bottle hastily in his pocket.

"Ron, I'm serious, _don't drink it_."

And, just to spite her, Ron picked up the goblet and downed it in one gulp. Hermione was sure she was looking murderous.

"You should be expelled for that. I'd never have believed it of you, Harry!"

Neville sat down beside her and whispered, "Hark who's talking, voice of reason."

She jumped, feeling guilty.

Hermione sincerely hoped Malfoy would go to hell. She got up and stormed out of the Great Hall, not before slapping Neville in the back of the head.

Ah, the great feeling of satisfaction.

**xOx**

He was nearly at the library before he realized that the information he was sure he needed would most likely be in the Restricted Section. Cursing under his breath, he went down to Snape's office, to wait for him there until after the Quidditch match. Draco was surprised to see him sitting at his desk already.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the Quidditch game?" he asked. Snape shook his head.

"I had a feeling I could be of help to you."

"Well, yeah, that would be nice. I need a signed note from you."

"For what?"

"Restricted Section," Draco said quietly. "I need information from the Restricted Section and can't get in there with that damn librarian. She sees _everything_."

Draco expected him to protest, but instead, Snape pulled out some loose parchment and a quill and began carefully writing.

Draco muttered his thanks, grabbed the parchment once Snape was done, and quietly stepped out of Snape's office and back to the library.

Curious, Draco unfolded the paper and read what Snape had written.

_I, Severus Snape, Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Head of Slytherin house, hereby permit Draco Malfoy to enter the Restricted Section to research Black Roses for a class project._

Draco's heart skipped a beat. Black Roses? What were those, exactly? Did Snape know something he didn't?

He numbly continued on his way to the library. When he got there, he handed the note to Madam Pince, the beady-eyed librarian. She read the note carefully, paling just a bit, then holding the parchment up to the light as if to detect any forgery.

Were Black Roses a taboo subject?

With a flick of his wand, Draco vanished the velvet rope that concealed the Restricted Section from the rest of the library and went in.

For the next hour, he searched for a book on Black Roses, but could find none. What was going on?

"The book you are looking for is hidden, Mr Malfoy."

He turned around, seeing the face of Madam Pince.

"Why is that?"

"Black Roses are the most awful enslavement tool ever invented. I don't understand why Severus is allowing you research it. There are many horrible things-"

"Would you just show me the book?"

Madam Pince glared at him. "You had better be nice about it, or you won't be allowed in here again."

Draco nodded silently, eager to find out what exactly a Black Rose was.

Madam Pince stepped in front of him, still quite pale, as though she was sick to her stomach. She tapped the bookshelf to the left, and the books on it slid apart, so there was a gaping hole in the middle.

And in the gaping hole was a large, shabby volume, which Madam Pince pulled out shakily. She handed it to Draco, giving him a disapproving expression.

"You are not to show that book to anyone whatsoever. It holds terrible secrets of Dark Magic that you could never imagine. Be warned, Malfoy. You don't know what will happen once you read it."

The books slid together again and Madam Pince left the library totally, muttering about going to the Hospital Wing, which left Draco staring at the book in his hands.

It had no title on the front cover, so he suspected that the book was very old and the words had worn off. He opened it, and dust came from its pages. He was a bit anxious. What if it burst into flames? What if Madam Pince took it back?

He could not, however, keep himself from reading it.

_Forward_

_I cannot express how sorry I feel for the reader. Surely this would be your last resort, perhaps? One can only wonder._

_I wish to tell you straight away how very awful I feel about writing this book. I wish to warn you of the horrors you are about to face. I don't care if no one reads it- I would feel better if you didn't._

_I cannot control you, though. But Black Roses, which is what this book is about, can._

_This is your last warning. Be cautious in what you read, as it may be the death of you._

Draco gulped, but continued reading.

_Chapter One_

_What is a Black Rose?_

_A Black Rose is an enslavement device used to control a mind in many ways the Imperius Curse cannot. It is a form of Dark Magic that was invented in 1796 by Carthus Malfoy._

That was his great-great grandfather. He was, for the most part, shocked. He couldn't believe someone from his own family would do such a thing. But why?

_The most lethal thing about Black Roses are the thorns. They secrete a terrible poison that enters the bloodstream, and affects what the body does. The person in control, for instance, must first create a physical and mental link before the poison can actually work. However, this is very dangerous if executed wrong. Should there be a mistake, the poison can and will kill the subject._

At this he stopped reading for a while. What did the book mean about a physical and mental link? He didn't know how to do that, he needed to ask Snape. Sure, he hated Granger, but it wasn't like he wanted her dead. He wasn't _that_ mean.

He closed the book, looking around for anyone, and then exited the library, the book under his arm. After all, _he_ didn't want anyone to see it, either.

**xOx**

Hermione found the Quidditch game boring. Zacharias Smith was the one doing the commentary, and she did like Luna better than him. His words were often slurred together, and it was hard understand what he said sometimes.

"Oh, and here comes Slytherin's first attempt on goal, it's Urquhart streaking down the pitch and-"

Hermione had a slight feeling of anticipation, but she really didn't care who won the game, in fact, perhaps if Gryffindor lost, she would have a nice, quiet, common room to study in.

"- Weasley saves it, well, he's bound to get lucky sometimes, I suppose..."

Harry had slipped Ron Felix Felicis, Hermione realized. Ron couldn't save goals that well, and usually with this sort of thing, Ron would be nervous.

"That's right Smith, he is," muttered Hermione darkly.

With half an hour of the game gone, Gryffindor were leading sixty points to zero, Ron having made some truly spectacular saves (to Hermione's displeasure) and Ginny having scored four of Gryffindor's six goals.

It seemed Gryffindor could do no wrong. Again and again they scored, and again and again. There went Hermione's evening of studying. She scowled in Harry general direction.

"And I think Harper of Slytherin's seen the Snitch!" said Zacharias Smith through his megaphone.

_Catch it._

She watched Harry accelerate to catch the Snitch instead; Harper was nearly there, Gryffindor were sure to lose and then-

Harry caught the damn Snitch.

Hermione got out of her seat, and heard the cheers from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. She heard nothing from the Slytherin end. She suspected that their boos had been drowned out.

Hermione crossed the pitch and stormed into the Gryffindor changing room. She twisted her Gryffindor scarf in her hand for a minute, then pulled it off her neck.

"I want a word with you, Harry." She took a deep breath. "You shouldn't have done it. It's illegal."

"What are you going to do, turn us in?" demanded Ron, looking just as angry as she felt, the tips of his ears turning red, followed by his cheeks.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Harry, and Hermione was sure he was grinning.

"You know perfectly well what we're talking about!" said Hermione shrilly. "You spiked Ron's pumpkin juice this morning with Felix Felicis!"

"No, I didn't," said Harry, staring blankly at Hermione.

"Yes you did, Harry, and that's why everything went right," said Hermione furiously. "Ron saved every single goal, when he can hardly do it usually, I don't know _how_ he got onto the team, he's crap when it comes to Quidditch!"

"A right Slytherin, are you now, Hermione?" asked Ron, sneering.

"I didn't put it in, Hermione!" said Harry, now grinning broadly, acting as if he hadn't heard Ron's last comment. He slipped his hand inside his jacket pocket and drew out the tiny bottle that Hermione had seen in his hand that morning. It was full to the brim of golden potion and the cork was still tightly sealed with wax. "I wanted Ron to think I'd done it, so I faked it when you weren't looking. You saved everything because you felt lucky, Ron. You did it all be yourself."

Harry pocketed the potion again.

Ron gaped at him for a moment.

"_You added Felix Felicis to Ron's juice this morning, that's why he saved everything!"_ he said, imitating Hermione's voice. "If you're going to accuse Harry of something next time, get your facts straight."

Ron strode out of the door with his broomstick slung over his shoulders.

"Er," said Harry in the sudden silence, "Shall we go up to the party then?"

"You go along, Harry," Hermione said softly, tears filling her eyes. "I'm... I'm quite _sick_ of Ron at the moment... He can do everything right today it seems, but I can only do wrong..."

She left the changing room, feeling rather downhearted and sad.

**xOx**

Draco went to Snape's office for the second time that day. Unlike that morning, Snape was _not_ at his desk. He was nowhere to be found.

Draco decided to search the castle for him.

Snape was not in the dungeons, nor was he anywhere near the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. He seemed to really be nowhere.

There was one place he had not checked, however.

He climbed the stairs that lead to Gryffindor Tower which he had never done before. He could hear music, though it was faint. The Gryffindors were probably celebrating Slytherin's defeat.

Then he heard sobbing.

He listened to it for a minute, wondering where it was coming from. He decided it was coming from the left, and followed the noise.

The sound appeared to be coming from a classroom. He tried the door. It was unlocked. He let himself in, carefully hiding the book underneath his robes.

And there, sitting on the desk, was Hermione Granger.

He didn't approach her, instead, he stood his ground.

"What happened to _you_?" he asked.

"Go away, Harry."

He looked behind him. Potter wasn't there.

"I can't believe you don't recognize my voice when you hear it, Mudblood."

Her head snapped up from her arms, staring at him. He noticed there were birds flying around her head.

"You had better go away too. I don't want you here."

"I was just wondering why you were crying, is all."

"It's none of your business- What's that?"

Apparently he had not done a good job of hiding his book.

"None of _your_ business," he sneered, and left the classroom.

Coming in the opposite direction was Potter, who was glaring at him. Draco smirked.

"Your Mudblood is in there, Potty."

He chuckled and walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

****PLEASE READ, IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**Why hello there! I just got a new computer (I just can't seem to make them last, can I?) and I will be updating more often. I noticed that I got a lot of story alerts and favorites, but not enough reviews. I like reviews. Please review, please. I need encouragement. And sorry for the long update! No excuses, sorry... Btw, the xOx is not only for switching POV's in this chapter but also for time skipping! Yay! **

Draco pushed his hair out of his face. For the past seven hours he had been slaving over his cauldron with one break. The Black Rose was proved more difficult than he had ever imagined. Just the thought of finishing made him anxious. He just needed one more ingredient: a red rose.

He carefully picked it up from his left and stared at it for the longest time. It was so... For lack of a better word, perfect. The red petals were the exact same color as her blood... He dropped it into the potion.

It sizzled, and the rose caught fire.

He jumped back, gasping. He'd done it wrong. He would have to start all over...

The fire died down and in place of the potion was just the rose. It was black.

He had done it right. He sighed in relief. Picking the rose out of his cauldron, he examined it.

It was just as perfect as it was before. The thorns leaked with a green liquid that was the poison. He smiled.

So much more perfect.

**xOx**

Hermione was on her way to Gryffindor Tower after what seemed like a very long day of lessons. Malfoy was absent from classes, and that only added to her suspicions that he was planning something horrid.

As she passed the a trophy case she saw her reflection in the transparent glass. Her hair was a mess and there were bags under her eyes. She stopped and examined herself further. She had been worrying about her Transfiguration homework, she was still a few inches short, which was why she was going back upstairs earlier than usual.

"Your name must be on at least _one_ of those, eh, Granger?"

She froze. Did he have to be_ everywhere_?

"What do you want, Malfoy? Make it quick, I have to finish my homework."

He touched her shoulder. "Relax Granger, it's a peace offering."

He held out to her the most beautiful thing she'd ever saw.

A black rose.

The petals were perfectly aligned, almost as if they had been retouched by the hands of an angel. They were charcoal black, and the stem was a vivid green. She stared at it, taking it all in. Was he _really_ offering this to her?

"Go on, take it."

She looked up at him. He seemed sincere. She cautiously took it from his pale hand.

"It's... Really beautiful." she breathed.

"I thought you'd like it. Hold onto that, you know, because you could lose it."

Without thinking, she tightened her fingers around the stem, and let out a piercing scream.

**xOx**

He flinched. He was hurting her, he was sure of it.

Hermione had collapsed onto her knees, the rose still clutched firmly in her hands. She screamed in agony, tears running freely down her cheeks. Green liquid dripped down her hand, which he suspected was the poison mixed with something else- her free will, perhaps?

"I'm sorry," he muttered. "I had to do this."

She screamed again. It was too much, he'd have to wrench it out of her hands. But then he would have the poison too, and he didn't know the side effects...

Hermione gave a final sob and then she was silent.

Draco stared down at her and gulped. Was she alright? Her hair was over her face, it was hard to tell. He knelt down in front of her and slowly pushed her hair from her eyes.

"Granger? Are you... Alright?"

He wasn't sure she was breathing. Her eyes were open, though they reflected no light. They were dark and expressionless.

She dropped the Black Rose, which was shrivelled. She was breathing heavily through her mouth, muttering unintelligible things under her breath. She rocked back and forth, and her breathing and talking stopped. Her eyes moved to his.

Her eyes were not their usual muddy brown color- they were almost black. Her hands still dripped the green poison.

"Granger?"

Her mouth opened, but no words came out.

"Can you even hear me?"

She nodded once.

"Can you... Talk?"

But he knew she could.

"Draco."

She had said it softly, but he could hear her.

"Draco."

She'd said his name again. Louder this time, too.

"Draco, why did you do this to me?"

He flinched, taken aback. It didn't work! All those wasted hours for nothing. He would kill someone, he really would!

Hermione got up, and brushed herself off. "I guess I'll see you around then." Her eyes swiftly went over him. He noticed they were still a dark hue and were lifeless. Something _had_ happened.

"Wait."

He got up as well, and pulled her in for a kiss. She didn't respond. He pulled away, feeling downhearted.

"Bye, Granger."

Draco didn't notice her blush when he turned the corner.

**xOx**

Snow was swirling against the icy windows once more; Christmas was approaching fast. Hagrid had already single-handedly delivered the usual twelve Christmas trees for the Great Hall; garlands of holly and tinsel had been twisted around the banisters of the stairs; everlasting candles glowed from inside the helmets of suits of armour and great bunches of mistletoe had been hung at intervals along the corridors.

Christmas had dampered Draco Malfoy's mood even further. Granger would never even _look_ at him anymore. It was as if he wasn't there. That was partly true. Not all of him was in Hogwarts as he was mostly focusing on how he would take his punishment if he wasn't going to try any longer.

After all, there weren't any more _distractions_.

So he mostly sulked.

He sulked in the Slytherin common room. He sulked in classes. He sulked in the corridors _between_ classes.

And yet, for some unexplainable reason, he felt that he hadn't sulked enough.

**xOx**

Two days until Christmas. Draco had practically made a schedule to his life. It was all dull and boring. He had hoped the Black Rose had worked, but no.

Granger remained the same.

It was at noon on the 23rd of December that Draco started to believe his plan was working and had not malfunctioned.

He was in the Great Hall at lunch, Pansy clinging to his arm and making ridiculous assumptions about their future "relationship". He paid no attention to her, and didn't touch his food. He wearily looked up to the Gryffindor table. His eyes fell upon _her_. It was at that moment he realized:

She was staring at him, too.

He was surprised. She _should_ have been looking at him with an expression of disgust, but no, she was staring at him with probably the same expression he was.

_Worry_.

He wrenched his arm from Pansy's stone grasp and fled from the Great Hall. Draco knew that the nearest bathroom was still quite far away. He looked behind him and there she was, following him. He pushed his hair out of his eyes and found out he had been sweating. It was warm inside the castle, but not so hot that he would sweat. Draco gave up, stopping in the middle of the corridor. If she wanted to lecture him, that was fine with him.

"Malfoy."

He slowly turned. He did _not_ believe it was true. Was it?

It was. Her hair was so bushy it could hardly be called hair, her robes dishevelled. He gulped.

"Are you... Alright?" she asked quietly. He scoffed.

"Why would you want to know, you filthy little Mudblood?"

She looked him straight in the eyes. "I... I don't know. I just..."

She breathed out. "I care about you."

Draco couldn't understand. He _wouldn't_ understand. Granger cared?

"Well, for your information, Granger, I'm perfectly fine."

Granger shook her head. "You've been looking awful these past two weeks. So lifeless."

"You're very observant."

She looked down at her shoes. "See, the thing is... Lately, I've been feeling strange."

"Strange?" He repeated.

She nodded absentmindedly. "Strange. Very dreamlike. I can't seem to recall any answers for the teacher's questions... It's all been a blur, really. The only thing that I really seem to notice... Well, that's you, Draco."

Draco stood there in shock. It had worked! He felt relieved. But... There was still one question he had to ask.

He stared her straight in the eyes, holding his breath. This was the moment.

"Granger," he began.

Her eyes gleamed when he said her name. "Yes?"

"Do you..."

"Do I what?" she asked softly. She reached out and held his cold hands in her warm ones. He felt good for the first time in ages. Genuinely and truly good. "Ask me, and I will give you the answer you want, Draco."

She came closer; their noses were touching. He closed his eyes. He wanted to make the moment last. She was the only one who could help him, the only one who understood him. But did she love him?

He was about to ask. He was ready.

Granger kissed him, actually kissed him. It was soft, tender. He succumbed.

She was the only thing that mattered at the moment, and for the time being, the moment was good enough.

****AUTHOR'S NOTE**** **So how did you like the ninth chapter? Chapter ten will most likely be up in about a week. THIS I PROMISE YOU! And please, review... Because I actually want feedback... And that's pretty much it! I hope you all like it. BTW: The length of this whole story should be about 20-30 chapters long. Storyline: HBP and DH, and post-DH.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm probably being kinda demanding right now but... I am DESPERATE FOR REVIEWS. I see all these awesome stories with like one thousand something reviews... I know my story is not THAT good but I try. Reward me with reviews for my spontaneous effort and I will give you the most amazing food in the world: Escargot. LOL jks, but seriously. If y'all review... I will review each of your stories in turn! Aha! How does that sound? :) ON WITH THE STORY!**

When Hermione pulled away her face was red. Draco's question hadn't been answered yet, and he needed the answer right then and there.

"Hermione..."

She looked at him curiously, a slight smile prominent on her lips.

"Do you love me?"

Her smile faded, her eyes slowly darkening to the shade they had been after she had been poisoned.

He felt so empty. She would say no, wouldn't she?

Draco was prepared to walk away.

"No."

It was a blunt, simple answer.

He nodded. That was his chance for freedom from the curse that binded him. But he had blown it.

"That doesn't mean never, Draco."

He looked into her dark brown eyes hopefully. His lips tingled from the kiss she had given him.

"Do you want to know a secret, Draco?"

He nodded again, eager to hear what she would say. She leaned in, snaking her arms around his neck, pulling him so close their bodies were touching. There was a heat growing inside him, a fire that was consuming him. Her eyes burned with a passion, as if there were flames dancing in them. She came ever closer. He could feel her breath, hot air on his already hot skin. His hands went to her hips and jerked her even closer.

"Granger, you're _killing_ me," he whispered. "Just tell me your secret."

"Alright," she whispered back. Louder now, "I know you made me this way, Draco. You poisoned me... You forced a substance into my veins. Next time you want something, Draco... Just ask me. I'll be_ more_ than happy to comply. But do you want to know another secret?"

"Yes," he breathed.

"You blurred the truth and the lies, Draco. You've confused me. I can't trust anyone, not even Harry or Ron. And even though it makes me feel completely and utterly _dead_... I... I _love_ it."

He raised an eyebrow. "I take it you're still with me, then?"

She stared up at him, her eyes darkening. "Of course," she whispered.

"And I suppose I'll see you after Christmas break?"

Her lips tilted up at one corner. "Sure."

"I must be going," he said, releasing his grip on her waist and slowly pushed her hands away from his neck. Where her hands had been burned.

"Ah, don't leave so soon, Ferret." she said, and he could hear the smirk in her voice as she grabbed his green and silver Slytherin tie and pulled him back for another passionate kiss under some mistletoe they hadn't noticed.

**xOx**

Granger had gone with Potter and Weasley for Christmas, so Draco was stuck at Hogwarts. He would've asked her to stay, but what they were doing needed to stay a secret.

He was quite _lonely_ this Christmas. Most of the teachers wanted nothing to do with him, and the students staying at Hogwarts for the holidays weren't too fond of him either. Of course, Snape followed him around like a ludicrously bat-like stalker, whom Draco desperately tried to avoid.

Then came Christmas Eve supper, a most extravagant meal prepared by the resident house-elves. Draco hadn't been particularly hungry to begin with, but recent events (like avoiding Snape) had him in need of nourishment.

He was the only one at the Slytherin table. This made him feel more lonely than ever and he vaguely felt Pansy's vice-like grip on his arm. He turned to his right, expecting to see her chatting with Daphne Greengrass, but she wasn't there.

Thank Merlin.

The food appeared then, the delicious aroma wafting towards him almost immediately. Before he could get his hands on the food, however-

"Good evening, students!"

Draco groaned and looked up along with the five others who had stayed at Hogwarts. It was Dumbledore, the Headmaster, looking cheery, his silver beard shining in the candlelight.

"I trust you are enjoying your holidays?"

Two students nodded enthusiastically- two Hufflepuff fifth years.

"Excellent! Just a reminder that the holidays _are_ for having fun-but not _too much_ fun, mind you."

There was a few laughs from around the Great Hall. Draco didn't even crack a smile.

"Time to eat, as I am quite sure you all are dying to get to the feast."

They all dug in gratefully. Draco got some shephard's pie and picked out the corn, which he strongly despised. Once he was finished tearing up his food, he ate. It tasted good after not eating lunch that day. His mind was blank, the only noises the occasional chatter and clink of forks and knives on plates. Draco soon found himself entirely full, and that frustrated him for some obscene reason. He pushed his plate away and left the Great Hall to hide from Snape.

**xOx**

On Christmas morning Draco woke to a massive headache. He didn't feel like getting up, he felt as though his head weighed a thousand pounds, at least. Draco shifted his feet, groaning, and something fell to the floor.

He sat up abruptly and searing pain sliced through his cranium. Draco uttered a profanity and stared at the box on the floor, then the one by his feet. They were Christmas presents.

Draco had never been one for gifts- he found them boring once he had gotten too many. But curiosity overwhelmed him and he was forced to open them. He grabbed the one closest to him (the one that had not fallen on the floor) and opened it.

It was from Pansy. He had been expecting one from her, though he could not fathom who the other was from.

There was a note attached to the present and he almost didn't read it.

_Dearest Draco,_

_I know Hogwarts must be boring right now, with hardly anyone but the teachers. But I assure you, once I get back you won't have to be depressed anymore! Don't worry, Draco, I'll always be here for you. _

_Love,_

_Pansy Parkinson_

He honestly wanted to laugh, but he couldn't. His head was pounding. If he could've, he would've already. Pansy honestly thought he was depressed without her- what a stupid cow. It was completely the opposite. Inside the box was a picture of her and him from about three years back, back when they were in third year. It was in front of Malfoy Manor for Christmas break, and she was still clingy as ever. His photographed self was vainly attempting to make a dash, but Pansy's grip was strong.

"What an awful Christmas present," he muttered. "Maybe this next one will be better..."

Draco didn't know who he was talking to, for he was sure it wasn't himself.

Now there was only one left to open. He picked up the one on the floor. It was wrapped in green wrapping paper and a silver bow on top. He carefully untied the bow which he tossed aside, and ripped away the wrapping paper. Inside was a simple white box, which he took the lid off of. When he saw what was inside the box his face split into a wide grin.

It was a ring. The band was platinum, and the gem in the center was a square emerald. Under it was a piece of parchment which he read with a slight frown on his face. He had never thought in a million years that Hermione Granger, resident know-it-all would ever send him a Christmas present.

_Malfoy-_

_Yesterday I was Christmas shopping in Muggle London and this ring caught my eye. I figured you might want it, if you don't, you can send it back to me. I know you might think that previous events still don't have us on good terms, and well, that's very believable._

_I can't stand my whole family coming, it's been a nightmare, really. All my little cousins have drawn on the walls and I have doubts about whether their crude drawings will ever wash off. Good news is, I've arranged with Professor McGonagall for me to come back to Hogwarts for the rest of the holidays for that reason. I don't know if we're still on good terms, but if we are, then I hope you know that I'm actually looking forward to seeing you._

_-Granger_

**xOx**

**Alright, so how was that? I'm sorry if it's a bit choppy in places, I waited until the last minute, and it sort of blew up in my face. Now, onto more pressing matters-**

**I NEED REVIEWS! HOLY SHIZNIT!**

**If I don't get reviews, this is going to turn out bad. I'll probably pull out my hair (did I mention I dyed it blue? ^_^) and that won't be too good at all.**

**There's even a button for it! (Reviewing.) Make sure to click it and send your requests!**

**Thanks for everything! **

**~Claudia**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow you guys! I couldn't have imagined that people lurved this story so much... Heh, you guys rock, thank you sooo much! If I have enough time, I might just make a YouTube trailer! PS, I'm considering adding an OC to this story! Ideas in reviews, please! OK! On with the story, mates!**

When Draco was on his way to the Great Hall, he saw someone in his peripheral vision, a girl. Figuring it was just some first year gawking, he chose to ignore her.

"Draco?" the girl called. He stopped and turned slowly. The girl was wearing a heavy winter coat, her face red, her eyes dark. Her hair was dark brown and bushy with tiny ringlets, the hair a few inches past her shoulders and filled with melting snow. Draco knew this girl.

"Granger?"

She nodded. "You're wearing the ring I sent you..."

"Sorry, I didn't get you anything," Draco said conversationally. "I didn't realize we were on good terms."

She grinned, her dark eyes sparkling. She drew closer. As much as he hated to admit it, he had missed Granger. He had missed her messy, curly hair. It was hard to say it to her, but the unspoken words lingered in the air, not needing to be said.

Granger embraced him, and Draco didn't hesitate in hugging her back. What he felt for Granger was something completely different than any feeling he had ever experienced. He wasn't exactly sure what it was. He enjoyed seeing her, though.

"I... Missed... You." he said slowly, unsure of himself. Granger tightened her grip.

"I missed you too, Draco."

She looked up at him, her eyes glittering. Granger's smirk disappeared and was replaced with a tender expression.

"Mistletoe," she whispered. "Look."

He did so and grinned. "It's been there this whole time."

"Yeah... I guess..." she trailed off.

"We have to..." Draco continued her sentence.

Before their lips met, Granger whispered one word:

"Kiss."

Their kiss was soft and tender like Granger's had been moments ago. Draco couldn't remember when he had ever felt so good in his life- maybe never. There was no denying he _had_ missed her, because he felt at peace whenever she was around. He wanted her with him forever, for all eternity.

For him, that wasn't long enough.

Granger lightly pushed his chest, and he broke their kiss. Her eyes sparkled.

"You know what, Draco?"

He looked at her, shaking his head.

"That was as good as a Christmas present, you know. I don't need one."

"When's your birthday?" he asked.

"January 18th. What's yours?"

"July 14th."

"You're seven months younger than me..."

He put his fingers under her chin and tilted her head up. "Does that matter?"

She looked startled. "No, it's not..."

Draco nodded. "So, er, what do you want to do?"

Granger shrugged. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a bag and held it out to him.

"Want a licorice wand?"

"No thanks."

She sighed. "Just have one. You look hungry."

Draco scoffed. "If I _was_ hungry, I would go to the kitchens and get the House Elves to make me something."

"Have one," she persisted, "They're delicious."

"And have you actually eaten one yet?"

"Yes."

"Aren't your parents dentists?"

She raised her eyebrows. "How would you know? You're a pureblood!"

"Aren't they?"

"Yeah, they are, but they're not here, are they, so have one!"

"No!" he shouted.

Granger sighed. "Please?"

Draco reached into the bag, pulled one out, and shoved it in his mouth. "Happy?"

Granger smiled, clearly pleased. "Of course I am."

She held out her hand. Draco was confused for a moment, but then he understood. He laced his fingers through hers and they walked up to the library.

"Enjoying the licorice?"

Draco was tempted to say no.

"Yeah, actually... They're really good."

Granger laughed, and Draco smiled. He felt good just being with her, not scheming nor planning, not snogging, but simply being together made him feel uplifted and joyous.

Could it be...?

Was he falling in love with Hermione Granger?

No, it wasn't possible.

But it felt like it.

Draco gazed down at their intertwined fingers and then at her. She was chewing on a piece of licorice, oblivious to his stare. She was humming a tune, and appeared to be deep in thought.

"Granger?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to be honest because I'm going to ask you a question."

"Alright, ask."

"Why did you come back to Hogwarts?"

She stopped chewing her candy and swallowed. "I thought I explained in the letter."

"Vaguely. What is the real reason?"

"Well... I missed you."

He nodded. "I know. And?"

"That and I really enjoy hanging out with you." He could tell she was blushing.

"There's something else, isn't there, Granger? You can tell me, you know."

"I can't... I can't be away from you. I feel physical pain. All I think about is you. I can't concentrate on anything. It's like I'm the Damsel in Distress, and only _you_ can save me...

**And so ends the eleventh chapter! If y'all want chapter twelve... I suggest you review. Sorry to be like this... Favoriting my story is always nice, adding it to story alert is good too, but how do I know if you **_**really**_** like it if you don't review? Well, mates, that's it for now, see you next Wednesday!**


	12. Chapter 12

****READ ME** I wrote this chapter and then had to re-write it. The rough was awful, and I'm starting to pick up with my writing. I read a really interesting Dramione fic and I am very impressed with the writing as english was not the author's first language, and it was much better than mine -.- It's called His Beautiful, Haunting Eyes and it's by thecellarfloor. I'm introducing one OC, that's it. So here we go. Please enjoy and review.**

**

* * *

**

On Hermione's way back to Gryffindor Tower, she spotted Harry, Ginny and Ron, no doubt back from the Burrow. They had soot and ash covering their faces, clothing and hair, and when they spotted her, all three reacted differently.

"Harry! Ginny!"

Hermione ran in their direction, smiling. It felt like she hadn't seen them in long time, though it had only been a fortnight. They had sent letters, but it wasn't the same staying at the Burrow with them.

She embraced Harry first, then Ginny, and gave a wary look at Ron who was talking to the Fat Lady on the topic of her dress. His head went to the side a bit, noticing her voice, and continued his conversation with the oversized woman in the portrait.

"So, how were your holidays?" asked Ginny, brushing some soot out of her long, red hair.

"Not bad," said Hermione, "I just got back a few hours ago." This was in fact, truthful. She _had_ gotten back a few hours ago, but spent most of the time with Draco.

"Ron got a necklace from Lavender," said Harry quietly, while Ginny grinned widely.

Hermione looked at Ron, who was now quarelling with the Fat Lady. "How is he?"

"Fine. We all think he's acting a bit immature and we think he should make up with you."

Ron had apparently heard this last and turned around, the tips of his ears red. "Harry, Ginny, mind coming over here a minute?" His eyes flickered to Hermione and then turned back to the portrait.

"Ron, what's so important? We're talking to Hermione." said Ginny, sounding annoyed.

"Who?" replied Ron, while making a rude hand gesture at the Fat Lady.

"I don't need him to apologize! If he doesn't want to say sorry, then fine!" snapped Hermione. "He's idiotic!"

Ron turned around quickly, his face turning red as well. "You're the idiot! I want to apologize, but you're obviously the one who's found that you like being alone than being with me!"

Hermione's eyes widened. Harry raised his eyebrows. Ginny smirked.

"Well, what I meant to say was... Erm... Never mind, then."

"You don't like Lavender anymore, do you?" Hermione asked quietly, looking at Ron with a strange feeling bubbling up inside of her. Was it excitement?

"Not one bit. All we do is snog. I mean, my mouth gets tired after a while."

"In that case-"

"Miss Granger!"

Hermione turned around to see Professor McGonagall briskly walking towards her with a girl, possibly her, Hermione's, own age, hurrying along in her wake.

"Hello, Professor."

McGonagall stopped in front of her, the girl at her side staring at Hermione with smoldering eyes. Hermione suddenly got the feeling that this girl disliked her. But how could she? This was the first time Hermione had seen her.

"I was looking for you earlier, but I couldn't seem to find you anywhere."

"That is-"

"What's important, though, is that I've found you now. This is Alexis Darling. She is a new student here at Hogwarts."

"A new Gryffindor?"

"No, she is yet to be Sorted. We'll be Sorting her tonight at supper for the whole school to see. I need you to show her around the school. I'm a bit busy at the moment."

"What year is she?"

"The sixth," said McGonagall. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have much to do..."

The Professor speed walked down the corridor and out of sight. Alexis sighed.

"Hullo, Alexis, my name's-"

"Hermione Granger. Yes, I heard earlier." said Alexis in a quiet voice, her eyes cold, void of emotion, staring at Hermione's brown eyes. Hermione was reminded of Harry almost immediately. Alexis's eyes were a vivid green. Her hair was jet black, but long and straight. She looked a bit like Cho Chang.

"Alright... Er- Harry, Ginny, I'll talk to you both later, I need to show Alexis the Charms classroom."

Hermione was about to begin walking when Alexis spoke again.

"What about the other Weasley? Haven't you said goodbye to him yet?"

Ron looked taken aback. "How do you know who I am?"

Alexis turned her gaze on Ron, her dull eyes boring into his. "Daily Prophet. Three years ago. You won the lottery."

"Bloody hell..."

Alexis smirked, looking almost identical to Malfoy the way she did it. "Shall we go now, Granger?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Let's go."

Hermione shook her head and motioned for Alexis to follow her.

* * *

"So, Alexis... Where are you from?" Hermione asked, trying to make conversation. For the whole half hour they had been touring the castle, yet they hadn't spoken a word to each other.

"Carlisle. It's not too far from London, actually."

Her answer immediately evoked an enthusiastic response from Hermione.

"Really? I'm from there too!"

Alexis looked to the side at Hermione. She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. They remained expressionless. "That's another thing we have in common."

The sentence confused Hermione. "What was the first thing?"

Alexis didn't respond. Hermione let the question drop.

"Are you Muggleborn?"

"Pureblood."

"What house do you want to be in?" Hermione already knew what Alexis would say.

"Slytherin. By saying 'Muggleborn' you have already convinced me of your inferior blood. Before you contradict me, I would like to say that my family is in no way involved with the Death Eaters. Old traditions die hard, you see."

Hermione was stunned. "I never suspected-"

"But you did."

_How did she know that? _Hermione thought. _Is she an Occlumens?_

"Where have you been, then?" Hermione asked in an attempt to bring back their conversation after that extremely awkward silence. "Around the world, I mean."

"Toronto, Canada," Alexis began. "That was the first place I ever went to. My family's from there, you know. Despite the alarming number of Muggles there, the wizarding folk hide themselves much better than they do here."

Hermione nodded, somehow immersed in Alexis's words.

"Then I went to America. I didn't like it much- No one played Quidditch. They only played this strange sport called Quadpot. Beijjing, China. I found that both Muggle and wizarding technology was far more advanced there than I had ever imagined. Hiroshima, Japan. More so there than China."

"I take it you have roots there, don't you?"

Alexis shook her head. "Not from those places exactly. My mother is from the Philippines- specifically in Quezon City. I spent a lot of time there after I left Japan. That was the place I loved most. They have a real task there, keeping all the magical creatures in check. Most wizards and witches there are half-blood. My mum was from the only pureblood family alive in the entire country."

"Which one?"

"The Espinosas. They're very close-knit."

"We're at the library now." said Hermione, stopping in front of the heavy wooden doors.

"Your favorite place, right?"

"What?"

"Did I say something?"

"N-no... I guess not."

"So are we going to go in?"

"Right."

Hermione opened the doors and Alexis went inside first. Hermione went in next, deeply inhaling the scent of books.

"Mind if I go look for something?" asked Alexis, giving Hermione a big smile. Hermione wasn't fooled by her grin. Something about her was off.

"Sure. I need to look for something as well."

* * *

**Sorry about lack of Draco in this chapter :( I'm trying to get the story to move along, so this chapter was more of a filler. I will try and update as much as possible in the future. I don't know if I could do it every week, but if I update it will be on the weekends. I apologize for the extremely long hiatus. REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm updating like a lunatic. WAHOO. So here is my gift to you- Chapter 13. PS: My birthday is on the 18th! JUST SAYING. And please, I urge you to read on. Though there might not be that much D/Hr interaction in this chapter, chapter 14 will be thoroughly based on it. It will be arriving soon. I know the filler chapter wasn't that good, so here. AND I KNOW. I DON'T REALLY LIKE ALEXIS EITHER. BUT WITHOUT HER THIS STORY WOULD SUCK BUTT AND YOU KNOW IT!

* * *

**

Hermione went to look for a book on old wizarding families. She found it almost right after she started looking. The cover was worn, but the title was still there, bold as brass.

_The Complete History of Pureblood Families A-Z_

Hermione opened it, rifling through the pages until she found D. Darling was the first name there.

_The Darlings are from Canada, specifically the Toronto area, though they are known for travelling all over the world. They are widely known for their status. They associate with other Pureblood families such as the Parkinsons, Greengrasses, Zabinis, Notts, and Malfoys._

Hermione paused at this. Alexis's family on her father's side were... Friends with the Malfoys. Did that mean Alexis had something to do with Draco? Hermione read on.

_They pride themselves on their transformation skills, as most are indeed Metamorphmagi. Recently, Marcus Darling went to great lengths to bring his wife (Melilia Violet Darling nee Espinosa) and child (Alexis Marguerite Espinosa Darling) back to Canada from the Philippines. However, his wife died of a magical ailment unknown to any Healer alive. His daughter's whereabouts are currently unknown._

So that was it! Alexis had run away from her father because of her mother's death. That was why Alexis seemed so distant and cold, Hermione thought. She suddenly felt a wave of sympathy. Hermione turned to the E's and looked for Espinosa. It was the last one in that section.

_The Espinosas are from the Philippines, though they can be traced back to Spain and China. They keep to themselves mostly. They practice incest (sibling-sibling relationships) and therefore most of their children are inbred and have mental or physical disabilities. At this point in time (1990) only a few Espinosas are actually alive. Elias Espinosa (age 85) Theresa Espinosa (age 77) Reynaldo Espinosa (age 42) Alana Espinosa (age 38) and Matthew Espinosa (age 19). Melilia Espinosa (1966-1989) was sister to Reynaldo and Alana but died of a sickness no Healer could cure. Her daughter (Alexis Marguerite Darling) was present at the time of her death and who had disappeared without a trace directly afterward. Sources do say that son of Reynaldo and Alana (Matthew) knows where she has gone, but parents refuse to submit him to questioning._

Hermione closed the book with a sigh. She needed to find Alexis. It was almost time for supper. She returned the book to its shelf and roamed the columns of shelves until she found her.

"Hello, Hermione. I was just reading up on Quadpot. I'm actually starting to like it."

"That's good. It's almost supper, you know. We'd better get going."

Alexis put her book down and followed Hermione out of the library.

* * *

It was some time before Hermione spoke, but when she did, it came out almost as a whisper.

"Alexis, I know what happened with your mum and all... And I'm sorry if we maybe got off on the wrong foot somehow."

The raven-haired girl gave Hermione a look and laughed. It wasn't a chuckle or a giggle. It was a laugh. A manic one. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, good, now that that's all cleared up, Granger. Do tell, how did you find out?"

"I read about it, just now," said Hermione, sounding confused. "I thought- I thought you'd be sad about it."

Alexis's expression abruptly changed, as if she'd forgotten something and it had suddenly come rushing back into her mind. Her face was solemn, her eyes dull as usual. "I am."

Hermione, obviously terribly confused about Alexis's behaviour, cleared her throat. "Right. Well, let's get going then. Supper's almost about to start. I hope you're hungry."

"Very much so."

"Move it, Mudblood," said a voice, pushing between Hermione and Alexis. Hermione recognized the blond hair, but before she could say his name-

"Draco?" asked Alexis quietly. Her eyes were sparkling with intensity.

Draco turned on the spot. "Alexis?"

Hermione stared in shock as Draco's pale cheeks began to flush slightly pink. Alexis's did as well.

"How've you been?" said Draco, clearly surprised.

"Good. You?"

"Great. Why are you here?"

"I need to learn. I've been thinking about Hogwarts ever since that last letter you sent me, two years ago."

"Alexis, what's going on?" asked Hermione, her voice slightly higher pitched than before. Something was writhing in her stomach and inflating in her chest.

Draco seemed to notice Hermione again, and composed himself, the blush fading from his cheeks. Alexis's head snapped towards Hermione.

"We're old friends." she said simply. Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but Draco started talking again.

"Where were you all this time, Alexis? I tried to write to you, but you never wrote back."

"I moved a lot. I don't think owls particularly like tracking down the receiver. I thought you'd forgotten about me."

"How could I forget about you?"

Hermione watched in horror as Draco extended his arms and Alexis ran into them. They embraced, Alexis's arms wrapped around Draco's neck and his hands at her hips. Draco looked at Hermione and mouthed _"I'll explain later"._ Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. She blinked them back. When Draco released Alexis, he gave her a smile before glaring at Hermione.

"Your services are no longer needed, Mudblood."

Hermione couldn't stop the tears. "Piss off, Malfoy!" She turned in the direction of the Great Hall and ran.

* * *

That night at supper Hermione sat beside Harry and Ginny and Neville. Draco wasn't at the Slytherin table. _Probably off somewhere with Alexis_, she thought. But it wasn't like she cared...

_Oh, but you do,_ said a voice in her head. _You're jealous, Hermione._

Hermione shook her head, as if trying to shake the thought from her brain. No, she thought. I'm not jealous.

_You don't like that he hugged her or that he put her before you._

I could care less! she retorted, then groaned when she realized she was arguing with herself.

_I think,_ said the voice nastily, _that he may like her more than he likes you. They are, after all, childhood friends._

"Shut up!" Hermione said loudly, causing many to look at her. She blushed and looked down.

"Silence!" said a deep, booming voice. Dumbledore was speaking. Hermione gave him her attention. This was the moment of the Sorting.

"Thank you. Now, as you may have heard, we have a new student. Her name is Alexis Darling, and I assure you she is a charming young lady. She will be joining our sixth years."

Everyone watch with bated breath to see the girl Dumbledore was talking about.

Alexis Darling.

Hermione didn't want to look.

Professor Flitwick entered the Great Hall with the Sorting Hat. He placed it on the stool and looked through the doors. Hermione heard him say, "They were right behind me..."

Hermione clenched her fists. _They_ were right behind him.

Then Alexis walked in with Malfoy.

It was a strange sight. No one in all four houses apart from Hermione had seen Malfoy happy before. He wasn't smirking, no, he was smiling, smiling as though his life depended on it. Alexis looked beautiful, her straight, black hair shining in the candlelight. Malfoy gave Alexis a look and she returned it. He chuckled. She didn't laugh though, instead there was a sweet smile on her face.

She really was charming, wasn't she?

Alexis sat down on the stool and Professor Flitwick put the Sorting Hat on her head while Draco went to the Slytherin table and sat down beside some first years and gruffly told them to move. If Hermione could have killed someone on the spot, she would have.

The hat stayed in perfect position on Alexis's head, though Hermione knew it was much too big for her. The smile on her face was still prominent after thirty seconds; in fact it seemed to have gotten larger. The rip in the hat opened and it said the house Hermione knew Alexis would be in from the moment she met her. She knew it would be her downfall.

"SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

**I think you guys won't like the relationship between Alexis and Draco, but you know, it had to be done. The jealousy plays a big part in the next chapter, that's why I had to do it. I don't like that Alexis is stealing Draco, but IT NEEDS TO BE WRITTEN. Like I said earlier, without Alexis this story would crash and burn. :) Thanks for reading. I love you guys. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hehe hi again! Get ready for chapter 14! I'm so happy that I finally found a way to put Alexis in, as I have wanted her to be in the story for a long time. This way, the story can finally pick up the pace so you guys can have more frequent updates. :D AREN'T I WONDERFUL? (jks) In my rough, Alexis was actually named Jade. I realized that didn't fit so I named her Alexis. YAY!

* * *

**

After Alexis had been Sorted, she joined Draco at the Slytherin table. Hermione stared, feeling a mixture of sadness, hurt, and anger. She sighed, playing with her food. She rolled her peas along the plate, moving her mashed potatoes from one side of the plate to the other. She had, by now, agreed (with herself) that she was indeed jealous. It was eating her from the inside out.

"Hermione, are you feeling alright?" asked Ginny, touching her shoulder. Hermione looked up, and smiled weakly.

"I guess I could be better."

"You didn't even eat, Hermione."

"I don't think I can eat. I'm not that hungry anyway."

Ginny looked from the food to Hermione. As if on reflex, Hermione turned her gaze to Draco and Alexis. They had been staring at her. In fact, they still _were_.

"New girl bothering you?"

Hermione groaned. "Quite a bit."

"Want me to talk to her?" Ginny said, extracting her wand from her robes. Hermione, alarmed, grabbed Ginny's wand.

"What are you doing?" Ginny protested. "Give that back to me! If she's bothering you, I can fix that!"

"I don't want you to talk to either of them!" Hermione snapped angrily.

Ginny's eyes widened. "Do you-"

"I'll tell you later."

Ginny nodded, going back to her steak-and-kidney pie.

* * *

After supper Hermione left the Great Hall in a hurry. She made her way to the seventh floor corridor. If there was one thing she'd learned from her past experiences with Draco Malfoy, it was that he would pop up anywhere- especially here.

"I thought you'd be up here," he said.

Hermione didn't say anything, afraid that if she did she would hex him. She bit her lip.

"I know you want me to explain what's going on."

"Well of course I do!" Hermione said furiously. "You go and- and hug her- and you sit with her, and you're _happy_ with her! I thought we-" Hermione bit her tongue and whimpered.

"She's my friend, Hermione. I'd known her before I'd known you."

Hermione bit her tongue so hard it began to bleed.

"You've hurt me, Draco. It- It hurts when I see you with her."

Hermione began to cry, though she made no sound.

"Hermione..." He approached her silently, slowly. "Listen to me. I'll admit I had feelings for her a long time ago, and when I saw her so suddenly, they were brought back full force... I..." He trailed off. It was apparent that he had nothing more to say.

"No," Hermione whispered. "No!" she shouted. "You're the one who needs to listen, Draco! You have no idea what jealousy feels like. You don't know that every time I see you, I can't help but express the way I feel. You don't know about love, Draco Malfoy. That is why I'll _never love you_!"

Draco looked taken aback. He brought his right hand to his heart- if he_ had_ a heart- and hung his head. He dropped to his knees and clutched at the ground, breathing heavily. Hermione stepped back, hands against the stone wall.

"I thought-" She heard him say. It was hoarse. "I thought you-" It sounded like he was crying, but no tears fell from his eyes. "I thought you did. I thought after all this time you'd accepted me. I thought we could have an understanding. Now I see I was... Wrong."

Hermione felt a conflict inside of her. Her heart was shattered into a million pieces. She wanted to comfort him, do everything she could to love him. But her mind screamed at her to walk away.

_Isn't this what you've been waiting for?_ asked the voice. _For him to show his true feelings? _

Yes, she answered. But not like this.

_This is the only chance you'll get, Hermione. Either that or Alexis will break the Curse._

I don't want her to! But I don't want to get hurt again either!

_Make a choice._

I can't!

_Do it __**now**__, Hermione._

I really can't!

_**DO IT!**_

"Don't cry, Draco," Hermione said softly. "I'm sorry."

Draco looked up, his silver eyes shining. "Hermione..."

She knelt down in front of him. She caressed his cheek slowly, and he leaned into her touch.

"I love you," he whispered. "I really do..."

_There, now_. said the voice. _Is it so hard for you to say "I love you too"?_

Hermione breathed in. It is hard, she thought. I don't know if I do love him or not. To apologize, Hermione kissed his lips, tasting the salt of his tears. He placed his hand over hers. Hermione closed her eyes tightly, wishing that she could love him, that she would be able to tell him so.

But she couldn't.

When they both pulled away, they were too busy staring at each other to notice the person in the corner.

_Fools_, the person thought. _They do not realize what sort of power they are getting themselves mixed up in. _

The person smiled, and even then, when she was conspiring against them, even then, when she was at her most evil, she still managed to look charming.

Neither Draco nor Hermione saw her vivid green eyes.

* * *

**I figured you guys needed fluffy Dramione stuff. I prefer writing the fluffy stuff too. :P I really hate how Draco is basically Hermione's stalker. I hate how Hermione can't love him. :( AND I HATE THAT ALEXIS IS SUCH A... Well you get the point. I personally don't know why or how I'm updating so quickly. Next chapter should be up in a bit. :D I do intend for this fic to be about 30 chapters long. The original plan was 20, but I knew I couldn't fit everything in. So 30 it is! I hope you'll stick with me! **

**~Cloudy**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm updating very quickly now. It's nice to have so much free time :) This chapter has a LOT of stuff crammed in it because I figure that my readers need (but not in order) A) Dramione fluff B) Dramione angst C) Lots of background info on all main characters D) Some stuff to fill in the blanks and a few flashbacks. (They'll be italisized and will be separated from any other stuff). There will also be more of Alexis. She's growing on me a bit. This chapter will most likely be my longest one yet. **WARNING. ALEXIS IS VERY TWISTED IN THIS CHAPTER. READ ON... IF YOU DARE.

* * *

**

The ceiling of the sixth year Slytherin girl's dormitory was very boring to stare at.

Alexis sighed, closing her eyes. She ran her fingers along the bed covers and after a while stood up. She made her way into the common room. It was empty albeit a boy sitting by the fire. His face looked tired, his dark brown hair hanging over his eyes. She knew this boy.

"Evening, Theodore." She said his name so sweetly it sounded like honey flowing from her lips.

He looked at her warily. "Darling."

"Call me Alexis."

"Fine. Alexis."

She slowly walked to him, sitting beside him on the couch. "You look tired."

"I am. I haven't been able to sleep in a while. I don't want to go to the matron."

She reached out and slid her index finger down his cheek. "Poor, poor Theodore."

He leaned his head back against the couch, closing his eyes. "What are you doing?" he asked softly.

"I like you, Theodore," Alexis said.

He opened his eyes slightly. "I thought you and Draco were together."

"No, we're only friends, the one I really want is you," said Alexis.

Theodore examined her, as if making up his mind. Then he closed his eyes again, sighing. "Do as you wish, then."

Alexis smiled, but this time it wasn't sweet- there was no act to put up when his eyes were closed. She leaned over him, staring at his face. She was sure some girls wanted him for themselves- he really was attractive. But not for her. Not really. He was only a pawn in her chess game...

She kissed him, her lip movements agonizingly slow. Theodore made no sound. She brought her lips to his ear.

"You're going to _die_, Theodore."

"What?" he asked, but it was already too late. His wand flew out of his pocket and into Alexis's hand. Alexis smirked.

"What the hell did you do?" He shouted. He found he was immobile.

"Be a good boy and listen, Theodore." He couldn't speak now. "I have needs, you realize. I came down here and seduced you for a reason. It's very simple, actually." She looked at him for a moment, as if mesmerized. "I wonder if I should kill you or not," she thought aloud. Alexis tilted her head to the side, as if listening, and smiled cruelly. "Of course you don't want to die," she murmured. "Alright, well there's more."

"I think by now you already know that I'm not what I seem to be. I'm right though, aren't I? Anyway, I'd noticed a disturbance. You were the only one who wasn't fooled by my act last night. I wanted revenge.

"So I'll do you a favor. I'll spare you your life. But in exchange you'll give me you free will. And don't try to protest."

She touched her lips to his. "There are _worse_ torture spells where I'm from, sweetheart."

* * *

Hermione Granger loved the library for two reasons, one being that it was an infinite resource of knowledge and information, the next that it was possible to find _anything_.

And at that particular moment, she was looking for more information on Alexis Darling. She knew (though she'd never admit it to anyone) that Alexis was not what she appeared to be.

First she searched for any newspaper articles. She found two. One was from Toronto- The Wizarding Times. It was headline news, dated March 31st, 1990. The picture of Alexis on the paper was moving, of course. It was most likely taken by a professional. Alexis's hair was groomed neatly, and her smile was as sickly sweet as ever. The picture was in color, and beside her was a boy.

He had darker skin than she did, though they looked remarkably like each other apart from Alexis's green eyes. The boy, Hermione guessed, was Matthew, her cousin. The article took up about half of the page, and it read:

_Marcus Darling, resident Toronto pureblood wizard, has reported his only daughter, Alexis Marguerite Darling, to be missing. After her recent trip to the Philippines, he recieved word from her mother's family (the Espinosas) to be missing. She has been gone for just a few days, and already the Ministry's top Aurors are looking for her. Minister of Magic Pius Fortheholde says "The mere disappearance of a ten year old pureblood witch has already caused a mass uproar. She cannot stay under the radar for long, we promise you that." Sources say that she disappeared shortly after her mother's death. The only question we can ask is how did she leave? I, Nina Warriner, and the team here at The Wizarding Times do believe that she must have been helped by someone, but who? And if not, what sort of immense magic are we dealing with? Surely a ten year old witch who has not even gone to school yet cannot travel without the help of some great wizard? Marcus Darling has been interviewed and we have it all right here._

_"On the subject of my daughter and whether or not she has a magic beyond our understanding is truly stretching the boundaries of my knowledge. Everyone alive in my family are Metamorphmagi and we considered Alexis the odd one out because she wasn't. We never thought she was more powerful than us- to be honest, most of us mistreated her."_

_At this moment we are doing everything we can to find this emotional, lost little girl. If you have information on Miss Alexis Marguerite Darling, please send an owl to the Minister of Magic, Pius Fortheholde, serious inquiries only._

Hermione was slowly gaining an understanding of Alexis. It was likely that she had simply been tired of her maltreatment and sad about her mother, which must have driven her to insanity. Hermione picked up the next newspaper, only to realize it was in a different language and she had no way to translate it. She stared hard at the words and tried to find one that she could succesfully translate-but there were none.

"Damn it," she said loudly. Madam Pince walked up to her from behind a bookshelf, a stern look on her bony face.

"I will not have you yelling in my library."

"Sorry. Do you think you could translate this for me?" Hermione handed the newspaper to the librarian, a hopeful expression prominent on her face. Madam Pince squinted at the words.

"I can, but it could take me a while... Ah, you're reading up on the new student... You should know that we told her father she's with us."

Hermione almost wanted to smile. "Oh, really? Is he coming here?"

"No, actually. He prefers for Miss Darling to stay here, at Hogwarts."

She tried to hide her disapppointment. "I see... Well, how's the translating going?"

Madam Pince looked at the paper in her hands. She pointed to the headline. "See, this says 'Member of elite Pureblood family missing'. Poor girl, she'd run away because her mother had died, you know, it must have been awful for her."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "I'm sure it must have been." Hermione knew Alexis had gone round the bend- she'd gone completely crazy.

"Now... Lamang ng ilang mga araw nakaraan ng asawa ni Marcus Darling, isang wizard mula sa Canada namatay. Healers ay hindi sigurado kung ano ang kanyang pinatay ngunit tingin ko ito ay dahil sa ang katunayan na ang kanyang mga magulang ay may kaugnayan." Madam Pince spoke the foreign tongue perfectly, as if she'd known it her whole life. "It means that the wife of a Canadian wizard, Marcus Darling, died from unknown causes. The Healers don't know what killed her, but they think it is because her parents were siblings."

Hermione nodded. "Do you think the reason Alexis ran away is because she was angry that her mother died?"

Madam Pince stared at Hermione intently. "That would be the most obvious reason."

They were both quiet for a bit.

"Madam Pince?"

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"I was wondering if I could... Discuss something with you."

"I suppose you can."

"But you mustn't tell anybody," said Hermione urgently. "Do you promise?"

Madam Pince opened her mouth, then closed it again. "This is about Miss Darling, isn't it?"

Hermione touched her index finger to her lips and nodded her head.

"Very well."

* * *

_July 14th, 1796_

_"Carthus," said a blond, aging man, "You full well know that today is your seventeenth birthday."_

_"Yes, father."_

_"Do you intend to choose a bride?"_

_The new seventeen year old sighed. "Father, we've been over this."_

_"Don't you want to continue the Malfoy line?"_

_"Yes, Father, but I have many other things to do besides choose a wife." This in itself was a true statement, but he had another motive. The girl he was in love with was a beautiful Muggle-born girl from the next vilage over, Lisa Dagworth. He knew his father wouldn't approve. He had been spending a lot of time with her recently, as it was their last year at Hogwarts that they became Head Boy and Girl._

_"If you don't choose, I will choose for you."_

_"Go ahead, father. I don't care."

* * *

_

"I think Alexis is crazy," whispered Hermione. Madam Pince's eyes widened.

"I _did_ notice something off about her."

Hermione nodded eagerly. "She was driven mad by her mother's death. She had also been raised badly, because everyone in her father's family were Metamorphmagi and she wasn't- that's why she traveled all over the world, to get away from him."

"I shall see to it that the matron has a good look at her."

"Thanks for the talk, Madam Pince." Hermione smiled good-naturedly and turned the corner.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Mudblood Granger."

Hermione, startled, stared with an open mouth at the boy in front of her. It was Theodore Nott- a Slytherin sixth year. His lips were curled into that trademark Slytherin smirk, the one those snakes were quite famous for.

"What do you want, Nott?"

He exhaled. He stared at her intensely, and it looked as if he was deciding something. Then he spoke.

"You, Granger. I want _you_."

Hermione took a few seconds before his words sunk in. "You- you don't mean that, do you?" She laughed uneasily.

"Oh, but I do," said Nott slowly. "Too much."

Hermione backed away from him, edging towards the doors. He followed her, his head cocked to the side. It was as if he was mimicing Alexis's behaviour.

"No," he murmured. "I can't do that." He shook his head wildly. "No- don't make me!"

And then Hermione realized Alexis was controlling Theodore Nott.

Hermione was horrified. She trembled. Nott caught up to her and kissed her fiercely, Hermione struggling to throw him off. It didn't work though. He was much too strong. He forced his tongue into her mouth. Hermione screamed. He cast a Silencing charm on her. She bit his tongue, hard. He broke away from her and spat blood on the floor. "You bitch!"

Hermione reached for her wand, but it wasn't there. She looked frantically for it, only to notice that Nott was holding it tightly in his right hand. Hot tears flowed down her cheeks, and she sobbed.

"Yes, Mudblood, cry all you want. It won't do you any good."

Hermione ran for it.

"_Crucio_!"

She screamed and writhed in pain, though no one could hear her. It felt like every bone in her body was being broken, all at the same time. Nott stood over her, laughing, just like when Hermione told Alexis she knew that her mother was dead.

Alexis was far worse than Hermione imagined.

Black spots were clouding Hermione's vision. The last thing she saw was Madam Pince disarming Nott.

And then she fainted.

* * *

_The camera flashed. "Happy birthday, Hermione!"_

_The eleven year old girl laughed and smiled. She blew out the candles on her birthday cake, wishing above all that she could have a magic world all to herself. It was the perfect fantasy._

_"What did you wish for?" asked her father, grinning from ear to ear. Hermione beamed._

_"It wouldn't come true if I told you!"

* * *

_

"Happy birthday, Hermione."

That was the first thing she heard when she woke up.

She didn't want to open her eyes. She'd had such a good dream, such a wonderful dream. But light was streaming in from beneath her closed eyelids, and she had to open her eyes.

It was Ginny Weasley sitting at her bedside, her straight red hair tied back in a bun, her eyes red.

"Ginny," Hermione rasped. "Where am I?"

"St. Mungo's. Professor Dumbledore gave a few of us permission to see you."

"St. Mungo's? Why would I..."

The awful truth sunk in.

"You were attacked, Hermione," said Ginny softly. "Theodore Nott did it. He was expelled, you know."

"Expelled? No, no. It wasn't him!" Hermione sat up abruptly and felt dizzy. She flopped back onto her soft pillow.

"It _was _him, Hermione. He Crucio'd you. Madam Pince was there. So was Malfoy."

"Dra- Malfoy was there? I didn't see him..."

"He was the one who held Nott down. He's gone mad, Hermione," Ginny whispered. "He was crying. He told everyone he was hearing voices. He's been sent to Azkaban."

"Azkaban?"

Ginny nodded solemnly. "Malfoy's here, too. He actually seems decent, you know, once you get past the insults. It sounded like he wanted to see you."

Hermione closed her eyes. Draco was here, here at St. Mungo's.

"Darling's here, too. She was worried about you."

Hermione's eyes snapped open. "Alexis is here?" Hermione panicked. "No- no, she can't be here..."

"I'll send her in later, alright?"

"Ginny, wait!"

Hermione's first intention was to tell Ginny everything- that Alexis wanted Draco, that she would do anything to have Hermione gone- but Hermione knew it would risk Draco's exposure. She decided against it.

"Yeah?"

"It's my birthday, right?"

Ginny smiled weakly. "Yes, it is."

And she left the room. After a few minutes, Harry and Ron came in, looking worried sick.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry said. "We thought you might have been dead or something!"

"I'm fine, Harry."

"Ron's been worried too, you know."

"Hermione, if I see that bastard Nott, I will kill him!" said Ron fiercely, holding up a fist with a menacing expression on his freckled face. Hermione paled and looked away.

"Was it really bad?" she asked softly, her voice cracking. Harry smoothed the hair away from her forehead.

"It was, Hermione. Bad for us."

Ron hesitated, then held her hand.

"Blimey, Hermione. Your hands are freezing."

"Are they?"

Ron stared at her with a pained expression, tears in his eyes. Harry looked much the same.

"Is it true? Did Malfoy really save me?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, basically. We didn't think it was true at first, either. We thought he hated you."

"I don't think he does," said Hermione, her voice hoarse. "I think it's just that he must be confused about what's right and wrong."

Ron looked flabbergasted. "You're sticking up for him?"

"Of course I am. He saved my life."

Harry and Ron exchanged a glance. Harry put a hand on Hermione's forhead. "Oh, Merlin, Hermione! I think you might be deslusional!"

Hermione laughed and pushed Harry's hand away. "You're crazy."

There was a soft knock at the door. "Come in," Harry said. The door opened, and in came Alexis. Hermione was paralyzed with fear. She held still on the bed.

"Can I be alone with Hermione for a moment?" Alexis asked sweetly, her perfect lips in a smile. Harry nodded, and motioned for Ron to follow him. Alexis remained where she was, smiling still.

"For a Slytherin, you're not that bad, Alexis." said Ron, and then he and Harry left altogether. Alexis's smile slid off her face like melting wax and was replaced with a cold sneer.

"I think I owe you an explanation, Granger."

"Don't bother. I already know you're a maniac."

Alexis raised her eyebrows. Her eyes were dull, just like before. No light seemed to reach them- in fact, there was no reflection in them. "A maniac? Perhaps."

"You're trying to exterminate me, aren't you?"

Alexis chuckled softly. "Good job, Granger. You're clearly proving to be less inferior than I originally thought."

"What did you do to Theodore Nott, Alexis?"

"Oh, it was simple, really," Alexis said with an air of importance. "I knew I couldn't simply just _Crucio_ you myself. That would have caused quite a bit of trouble for me. I used Theodore because he is useless to me."

"That doesn't explain why you want to get rid of me."

"Oh, you'll find out in time. I'll make sure of it. And by the way, Granger, if you tell anyone about our conversation, I will kill you myself."

Then she left, with Draco rushing in after her. He shut the door quickly and hurriedly strided to Hermione's bedside. He didn't say anything, but he held both her hands in his and stared at her. Hermione was still a bit shocked from Alexis's confession. When Draco did speak, it was barely audible and Hermione had to strain to hear him.

"I thought I'd lost you."

Hermione watched as actual tears formed in his grey eyes. They fell onto her blanket. Then he really started to sob. He bent over her and kissed her, over and over.

"I was so scared... So scared I'd never see you again. Don't ever go _anywhere_ alone, ever again. I don't care if it's Potter that accompanies you- even Weasley I won't mind. I don't want to see you hurt, Hermione."

"Draco..."

"Don't talk... Just... Just let me..." He shivered. More tears came. "Merlin, I love you so much... When I find Nott, I will torture him until he's dead! He almost killed you! And you- You were so still, you were just lying on the ground, you looked like you were..." Another shiver went through him.

"Draco, it wasn't Nott. It was Alexis."

Draco looked at her as though she'd gone mad. "Hermione... I know you don't like her, but to blame her for something as serious as this..."

"Look, I don't know how she convinces everyone she's sweet and innocent, but _she's_ _not_. She used a heightened Imperius on Nott and she... Well, she controlled him!"

Draco shook his head.

"Draco, please... You... You have to believe me..."

He sighed. He kissed her again. "I believe you, Hermione. Now, you need some rest."

He got up and let go of her hands. Just as he was about to open the door, Hermione spoke.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"I- I... I love you."

He paused. She could hear the anguish in his voice. "You don't mean it."

* * *

**How was that for chapter 15? I hope it was acceptable :) I tried to put in as much as I could to satisfy you guys! It took me two full days. PS... My Birthday is tomorrow! YAY! I'll update again tomorrow as well :D The flashback with Carthus (reference to earlier chapters) was supposed to give you guys a bit of background info on him. If you notice... In HBP Slughorn thought Hermione was related to Hector Dagworth-Granger. NUFF SAID.**


	16. Chapter 16

****PLEASE READ** Before you read this chapter, I would like to give you guys a few clarifications. I have been getting questions about a lot of events in the chapters since I began the story, so here are the answers...**

**Chapter one: Draco doesn't have a split personality- he does this because he has to.**

**Chapter three: Snape did it because he knows Draco's predicament and he knows Hermione could be the Cursebreaker. He put Ron in detention because if he didn't, it would arouse suspicion. I'll be doing a flashback for the detention in this chapter, because it wasn't so clear.**

**Chapter five: He did so because their relationship at first was mainly based on Draco's bloodlust, but soon his feelings grew for Hermione and he didn't want to hurt her anymore. The end of the chapter was not actually intended to be sexual, because Hermione refused him (there will be a flashback in this chapter).**

**Chapter nine: Yes, Hermione does have to mean it. Since she's the Cursebreaker, she actually is supposed to say it out loud as well... 'nuff said.**

**Chapter fourteen: :P**

**Chapter fifteen: Nott was sent to Azkaban to wait for a pending hearing. I don't know about you, but I wouldn't keep a criminal out in the open, for obvious reasons :D His hearing will be in the next chapter.**

**Sorry for the long A/N. Any chapters that I skipped over was because there either were no questions, or the questions were invalid.**

**PS: I just got a message from one of my readers asking me if I could do fluff or smut. I like writing fluff, but I'm better at angst. And as for the smut... We'll see :P**

Hermione stayed in St. Mungo's for a week after she'd woken up for the first time. Everyone had gone back to Hogwarts already, and she felt bitterly alone. The occasional Healer would check up on her every once in a while, but otherwise, it was just her in her room.

About two days after her birthday, a new Healer had come in to see her- a woman that looked no older than twenty-five. She had short, curly red hair and blue eyes the color of sky. Hermione knew she was more trustworthy than the old wizard who came in earlier.

"Hello," said the woman, smiling. "I'm Emily Fortheholde."

Hermione knew the name, but couldn't remember from where. "Do I know you?" Hermione asked. Emily laughed. "I doubt it. I've never seen you before in my life."

Hermione tried to recall where she'd heard her name before... And it struck her.

"Is your father Minister of Magic in Canada?"

Emily paused, then resumed busying herself over Hermione's body temperature. "He used to be. That was a few years ago. How do you know?"

"I came across his name in a book at Hogwarts."

Emily nodded. "I see," she said, pausing momentarily. Hermione thought that she got distracted too easily but pushed the thought aside. Then an idea came into her mind. "Do you know anything about Alexis Darling?"

Emily this time stopped altogether. "I do." she said simply.

"Can you tell me?" asked Hermione eagerly.

"Well, she disappeared a few years ago, right before my father resigned his post as Minister. Thank Merlin they've found her now."

"Was it in the Daily Prophet?"

"Yes, it was in the paper a week ago."

"By any chance do you still have it?"

Emily nodded. "I think it was on that table over there, but I could be wrong."

After watching Emily search the room, Hermione suggested using Accio. Emily giggled. "I hadn't thought of that." She proceeded to use the charm. The newspaper came flying through the open door and into Emily's hands. She gave it to Hermione, then poured some healing potion into a cup and placing it in Hermione's free hand.

_Alexis Darling Attends Hogwarts_

_As most of the wizarding community knows, the Darlings are a prestigious Metamorphmagi Pureblood family that reside in Toronto, Canada. The daughter of Marcus Darling, 43, who ran away six years ago, has been reported to be attending Hogwarts. I, Rita Skeeter, have interviewed both father and daughter to give you both sides of the story. Marcus Darling says:_

_"I'm honestly quite glad to find out that Alexis is safe," says Mr Darling with relief. "I thought something horrible had happened to her- but that isn't the case. She made a smart choice in going to Hogwarts. I trust she has made good alliances there and I intend for her to stay until graduation."_

_His daughter wholeheartedly agrees. Miss Alexis Darling, 16, says:_

_"I was affected greatly by my mother's death. Something just snapped, I suppose. I didn't want to be anywhere near where I would be reminded of her. I strayed as far away from home as possible so as not to remember those awful memories. Even now just thinking about her hurts. I hope we can find out what sort of disease she had so we can find a cure for it in case others might be suffering from it as well."_

_Miss Darling is altogether a charming girl. She is well-mannered and organized, not to mention beautiful both inside and out. We at the Daily Prophet wish her luck in her last two years at Hogwarts._

The picture of Alexis was a recent one. She had that awful smile plastered on her face. She was waving and laughing as well. Hermione felt sickened.

"She's a really nice girl," Emily said with a small smile. "She helped me with some of the other patients while she was visiting you. I'm surprised you asked about her, being her friend and all."

Hermione's eyes darted from the paper to the girl beside her. "How are those patients doing?"

"Fine, much better actually."

Hermione sighed. "Thanks for the paper, Miss Fortheholde."

Emily giggled again. "No, no, call me Emily." Then she left the room with a soft goodbye to Hermione, promising she'd be back in a couple of hours to check up on her.

And once again, Hermione was alone.

* * *

A few days afterwards, Hermione traveled by Floo powder back to Hogwarts. When she arrived, she had to talk to McGonagall first.

"Hello, Miss Granger," said McGonagall, ushering Hermione into her office and closing the door. Hermione sat down in the comfy red armchair and waited.

"You're going to talk to me about Theodore Nott, aren't you?" she asked weakly. McGonagall sat down in her chair behind her desk and nodded. She handed Hermione a tin of ginger snaps, which she refused.

"What exactly happened?" asked McGonagall, a concerned expression on her thin face. Hermione gulped, deciding on whether or not she would tell McGonagall about Alexis.

_Well, what are the pros and cons? _asked the voice.

I'm actually terrified of Alexis, thought Hermione. I know she's capable of much worse than she's done so far.

_But if you tell McGonagall, she could be in Azkaban, and Nott could be set free._

Yes, thought Hermione desperately. But she won't believe me.

_That's right,_ said a different voice. Hermione's eyes widened. _Of course that stupid teacher won't believe you. I've beaten you in her class and others. I'm an exemplary student._ The voice paused, then continued. _I can be in your head all the time, Granger. _

Hermione inhaled. "Nott came onto me. He tried- he tried to kiss me. He said he liked me. But... I knew his intentions didn't really involve..." She stopped. McGonagall held up her hand as if to stop Hermione from saying any more.

"His hearing's next week. They've asked that you attend."

"I suppose so... It is mandatory, isn't it?"

McGonagall nodded. Hermione sighed. "Is that it then?"

"Yes, that's it. I'm sure Mr Potter and Mr Weasley will be glad to see you," said McGonagall, clearly trying to brighten the mood. Hermione nodded absently. She smiled slowly, trying to swallow the fear that was rising in her throat.

* * *

Hermione left McGonagall's office and was travelling up to Gryffindor Tower when she saw a familiar head of fiery red hair.

"Ron!" she cried. He turned around, and Hermione jumped onto him, arms wrapped around his neck, laughing with glee.

"Hermione," Ron muttered. "You nearly gave me a heart attack. How are you?"

"Really good!" she said, grinning from ear to ear. She felt the rumble of his laughter. "That's great," said Ron, hugging her tightly. "I missed- I mean, we missed you, Harry and Ginny and I."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, I can't believe you got to Hermione first!" bellowed a girl's voice. Hermione and Ron jumped away from each other, only to be pulled into a group hug by Ginny and Harry.

"Wait a minute," Harry said slowly, "Ron, weren't you just with Matthew?"

Ron looked behind him, and nodded. "Yeah, I was. Don't know where he ran off to."

Just as Hermione was about to ask who Matthew was (though she vaguely recognized the name) Ginny began to fill her in.

"Oh, Hermione, while you were gone, we got a new Gryffindor."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Really? So late in the year?"

"Yeah," Ginny replied. "He's in seventh year, too. But he comes from a different country, so I guess things are different where he's from."

A lightbulb went on in Hermione's head. "What country?"

Ginny tilted her head, and a look of extreme confusion came over her. "I can never remember the name," she paused, clearing her throat. "He's Alexis's cousin though."

Hermione nearly dropped on the spot. "Her... Cousin?"

"You'd think he'd be a Slytherin, too, being her cousin... But he's one of us, and he fits in really well."

"You'll get to talk to him at dinner," Harry said.

Hermione gulped. If she knew anything about Alexis, it was that she was evil, canniving, sneaky, and a bit mad. Could her cousin be the same?

* * *

**Hai guyz. Long update, I know, but it's because I was working on the next few chapters to update a bit quicker. I REALLY wanted to have Matthew in the story because he's just as important to the story as Alexis. So next chapter- Dinner with Matthew, Dramione stuffings, Nott's hearing, and a scary run-in with Alexis. Please review! I SHALL GIVE YOU COOKIES IF YOU DO! :D**

**~Cloudy**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay so I'm just going to warn you now. There's some mature content in here (no smut yet...)and just a little bit of gore. This is a chapter I really needed to do, cause it's pretty much crucial to the plot. . . Also, sorry for the short update... Pretty much everything on my computer got deleted because of some virus :'( BUT ENJOY! ;3**

* * *

When dinner started, Hermione did her best to compose herself. She pretended to listen to Harry and Ron's ramblings, which to her were very interesting at the moment. She hummed quietly, and refused to sit still. And when the food appeared, she filled her plate with some, but didn't eat any of it; instead opting to drink pumpkin juice, hoping it would settle her stomach.

"I wonder where Matthew is..." said Ron slowly. "Where could he have gone to?"

Hermione cringed. She hoped he would never show up.

"Hey, Hermione, is something bothering you?" Harry asked, removing his glasses, polishing them and putting them back on again. He was scrutinizing her. She gulped.

"Upset stomach," Hermione replied softly. She could tell Harry wasn't buying it. He was a smart boy, although his marks clearly weren't at the top of the class. However, he had a sharp mind, and could detect quite well when Hermione wasn't telling the truth, or when anyone wasn't telling the truth. And Hermione was a horrible, horrible liar.

They stared at each other for quite some time. Hermione desperately tried to look away, but Harry made it very, very hard for her.

"I- I think I'm going to go lie down."

Harry nodded. "Thats good." He smiled at her warmly, then went back to his food. Hermione sighed in relief, and quickly made her way up to the girl's dormitories in Gryffindor tower. She looked around, then lay down on top of the covers. She stared at the top of her four-poster, thinking for a while, then closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It was cold.

Theodore Nott, in his cell in Azkaban, shivered. The clothes he had been given to wear were torn in many places, and the air went through the holes in the fabric, chilling him to the bone.

He was curled up in a ball on the damp cement floor, rocking back and forth and watching the Dementors go by his cell, sometimes pausing to stare at him through the spaces between the bars. He would return their stares blankly, and this made him even colder. His teeth clattered.

"Hello, Theodore. Long time no see, right?"

He looked up and gasped. It was _her_.

She bent down and stroked his cheek. "How have you been?"

He did not reply. He shut his eyes tight, hoping this was all just a dream.

"Open your eyes," she whispered. He hesitantly did so, and tilted his head to get a better view of her- the girl who had ruined his life in an instant, the girl who had Crucio'd him for hours until he finally screamed right.

This madwoman, this psychotic killer, Alexis Darling. Yet, after all she'd done to him, he couldn't help but think she was simply glorious.

Her hair was perfect, shiny and black as a raven's wing in the moonlight. Her skin was like porcelain, flawless and white. And her eyes, her beautiful eyes. Emerald green, sparkling like diamonds.

"I have something for you," she began, planting soft kisses on his dirty cheeks. She pulled from her robes a single apple, just as deliciously red as her lips. She brought the apple up to his mouth. "Bite."

He did as she told him, sinking his teeth into the fruit, and chewing on it slowly. He gulped it down, then licked his lips. He stared down at the ground, then, knowing that her kindness was very short lived.

"So, about that Mudblood, Granger. You have a trial in a few days, don't you?"

His head snapped up. This couldn't be good at all. He nodded.

"See, Theodore, the thing is, I don't want you to say anything you shouldn't."

He blinked. Theodore took in a deep breath, then spoke for the first time since he'd arrived in Azkaban. "I won't," he rasped.

Alexis chuckled, then scratched her fingernails across his cheek, and it tore the skin there. Blood dripped from the four wounds, and Theodore screamed.

"Liar... Next time it'll be worse. Now, as I was saying..."

"I thought that surely there would be a way to make sure you wouldn't put a toe out of line but... The only thorough way would be to kill you."

Theodore glared at her with watery eyes.

"But don't worry... I won't be the one to do it..." she said. She held her hand to his cheek where the cuts were, and when she pulled her hand away, the skin was healed. She examined the blood on her fingers, then slowly licked it off.

"You're mad," said Theodore hoarsely, trying to move away from her.

"I know."

Theodore watched as a cloaked figure went through the bars of his cell. He at first thought it was a Dementor- but no, it couldn't be, he could see a face from underneath the hood.

"So nice of you to join us, Matthew," said Alexis, a smirk on her pale face. The boy, Matthew, removed his hood and raised his wand.

"_Avada Kedavra_."

Alexis Darling stood up and grasped her cousin's hand in her own as she gave one last lingering look at Theodore Nott's body.

"Let's go," she said. Matthew nodded. "_Bombarda_!"

The bars blasted open, and they stepped through together. He let go of her hand and put an arm around her waist.

"You're good at what you do, you know," said Matthew, his heavily accented voice echoing. Alexis's smirk grew more pronounced. "So are you."

A cracking noise filled the air, and the two of them vanished, leaving behind no evidence that they had killed Theodore Nott, or that they had even been there in the first place.

And back at Hogwarts, Hermione Granger screamed in her sleep.

* * *

**Sorry for the really short update again. Yes, I know it could be better. I really don't know when the next chapter will be posted so... SORRY AGAIN. Okay, I think that's it... Please review and if there's anything I can improve upon, tell me! There will be loads more Draco/Hermione in the next chapter, I promise. Bye guys!**


End file.
